


「房子大」惩罚游戏

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「以后一起走下去吧？」ooc/逻辑不通/全是bug请勿联系实际。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 13





	1. - 01 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我说啊……」木全慢慢地说。「你们俩该不会是还在在意亲的那一下吧？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新坑！  
> 我不管我就是想写纯纯的恋爱！我就是想写！  
> （骗谁呢我自己都不信我不开车

-

大平抖了抖湿透的衣服，低头拿起了水瓶。

他心不在焉地拧了拧瓶盖，奇迹般地没能拧开。他甩了甩蹭得发红的手，满脑子都是事情，再拧上去的时候加大了力气，瓶盖上的连接桥啪地一声脱开，水一下子溅出来了大半瓶，泼了他一手一身。

大平慌里慌张地盖上盖子，半个人湿漉漉的淌着水，原本就湿了的衣服这下紧贴在了身上。他把衣服下摆拎起来，手又把衣服攥得更湿了，茫然地站在原地，不知道如何是好。

木全方才险些被他泼了个正着，边抱怨边伸手去拿水，手伸到一半见他呆住了，又继续埋怨着拿过他的毛巾塞到他手里。

「你倒是擦干啊，这家伙。」木全说，见大平还是呆呆的没什么反应，干脆又把他的毛巾拿走，抓着他的胳膊擦了他两把。「怎么了，傻啦。」

「什么傻了？」鹤房擦着汗走过来问。木全胡乱地擦了大平两把，见实在没有效果——大平连裤子都被泼湿了——干脆松开手来，对着鹤房拿毛巾甩了甩大平的小臂。

「祥生傻了。」他说。「把水浇了一身之后就不动弹了。啊对了，你等我一下……」

木全把毛巾往鹤房手里一塞，忙忙地跑走了。大平不知道说什么，低下头去笑了笑，鹤房像是觉得不自在一样地摸了摸脑袋，视线直勾勾地盯着他看了片刻，鬼使神差地伸手过去，抹掉了正顺着大平的侧脸流下来的一颗水珠。

大平吓了一跳，半湿的头发梢小动物一样抖了一抖，到底还是没躲闪开，随便鹤房热乎乎的手指在他脸上抹了过去。鹤房原本只想给他擦掉那滴水，手都伸过去了才想起手里还有毛巾，力道一下子没控制好，蹭过的地方留下了浅浅一点红。

「有水。」鹤房喃喃地说。大平抬起眼睛，这时候才发现自己一只手里还拿着那瓶水，连忙把它放下，对着鹤房站好时又不知道该说什么。他重新把头低下，扯着自己湿得直滴水的T恤下摆，愣愣地盯着衣摆边缘的一根线头，肚子凉飕飕的。

鹤房也难得地词穷了。他左右晃了晃，假装在看队友们在做些什么，休息状态的大家吵吵嚷嚷的，声音却一点也没有传到他的大脑中。他发觉自己的身体一直朝向着大平，一下子觉得自己太容易被看穿，原本跳舞跳得就热的脸颊好像又烫了一些。他强忍又没能忍住，还是假装不经意，把视线若无其事地落到了大平身上。

大平垂着头，不知道在想些什么，没有做造型的头发软软地贴在头上，显出一个乖乖圆圆的后脑勺。他眼神都没有聚焦，有一下没一下地抖他的衣摆，露出来的肚子平平坦坦的，被运动裤的皮筋勒得有一点红。

……木全怎么还不回来。

鹤房实在受不了这样奇怪的气氛了，干脆直接上手去给他擦衣服。大平又吓了一跳，被他大力的擦拭擦得往旁边踉跄了两步，小狗一样的眼睛眨了眨，懵懵地看着鹤房。

「……什么呀。」

大平说关西腔的声音小小的，鹤房发誓他绝对是下意识地就吐出来这一句，因为它听起来和往常大平的吐槽毫无区别。鹤房心情突然就好了起来，蛮横地按住他拿毛巾擦他的肚子，大平怕痒，一缩一缩地躲，躲着躲着就和鹤房两个人一起绊倒了，还在墙边上撞了一下头。

「我说。」木全的声音在一边响起来。「你们能别这么黏糊糊的吗？」

刚刚松动的气氛又重新凝固了。大平哪儿都别扭，同手同脚地爬起来，木全嫌弃地啧了两声，拎着手里的东西绕过大平，到他脚边去找电源。

他手里拿着电源线，路过还坐在地上的鹤房时甩了鹤房一下，大平才注意到他拿的是个吹风机。

「练习室原来还有这种东西的吗？」大平问道。

「谁知道？一直就放在那的，也没有人用。」木全回答，像抡锤子那样挥了两把手里的电吹风。「上次我和汐恩翻出来的，问了staff说可以用。」

他把吹风机递给大平，还没等大平接又收回了手。

「算了，就当是我疼爱弟弟了。」木全耸耸肩。「衣服撩起来。」

「不是说是姐姐吗？」大平把衣服拉高了一点扯平，回了他一句。

「你愿意做姐姐？那好，你自己来。」木全又把吹风机往他这边送。大平边说着不了不了边笑起来，笑声嘿嘿的听起来有点傻，鹤房坐在旁边听着他们两个毫无营养地斗嘴，也跟着舒展开了眉头。

他终于正常了。

……就只有跟我一起的时候不正常。

他这么想着，也不知道为什么又有那么一点不开心。木全突然把吹风机调了一瞬间冷风，大平哇的一声打了个激灵，鹤房眼尖地看到他白白的肚子缩了一缩，显露出一点隐约的腹肌轮廓——

鹤房闷不做声地拿起毛巾，塞过去胡乱地挡在了大平的肚子上。

他看见了大平胳膊上立起的汗毛，也不知道是冷的还是被鹤房给吓的。大平把身体微微地往另一边侧了一侧，就那么一点微弱的角度，鹤房却觉得一下子就受到了伤害。

「干什么，这么吹肚子会着凉的。」他僵硬地说，又觉得自己太凶了，软下语气来试图亡羊补牢。「着凉了之后就，就不能训练了，这几天明明训练量很大，缺席的话……」

他越说越觉得自己是在掩耳盗铃，话音渐渐小了下去。木全和大平一起看着他，眼睛都睁得圆溜溜的，木全最后拿吹风机来戳他，热风凑近时烫得他嗷了一声。

「又没有人说你什么，你凶谁呢。」木全说着，把吹风机往他手里一递。「你要是还有力气就给祥生吹衣服去，我累了。」

木全毫无形象地躺在了地上。鹤房看了看手里的电吹风，又看了看大字型瘫开、两只手分别搭在他和大平身上的木全，真心实意地发出了一声：「诶？」

「诶什么，『祥生对我来说也是弟弟』，你自己说的。给你弟弟吹衣服去。」木全拍他。

……不是。

鹤房觉得哪儿都不对，手足无措地掂着手里的吹风机，也不知道自己到底该做些什么。大平在这个时候倾过身来要把吹风机拿走，仿佛是为了打圆场，对他们两个人说：「我自己来吧。」

不对。真的不对。

大平在紧张，他平时说话不是这样，现在嗓音听着都是紧的。鹤房想，又把吹风机扯走一点，不肯让大平拿，连接线啪地扫在木全额头上，木全大叫一声又跳了起来。

「你故意的吧，干嘛打我……」木全说，控诉到一半就注意到了鹤房和大平错开的目光。他狐疑地在两个人面前坐下来，来回扫视着他们，大平被看得浑身难受，抬起眼来飞快地对木全笑了笑。

木全眨了眨眼睛。

「我说啊……」木全慢慢地说。「你们俩该不会是还在在意亲的那一下吧？」

空气凝固了。

木全噗地一下笑了出来。鹤房和大平僵硬极了，连碰在一起的膝盖都好像被对方烫得难受。从他们身边路过的与那城听到之后受到惊吓一般地转过头来，紧张地问了一句：「什么？！」

\- tbc -


	2. - 02 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事实证明，普通人类最好不要跟川尻对着干，布丁狗也不要，当然宇宙人更是不要。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道我在写什么，通篇看下来全是废话。

-

合宿时候有空就玩些游戏，是他们从一开始就突然定下来的传统。

川尻笑眯眯的，看起来好相处极了，饱受他摧残的成员们却再也不会觉得他这样笑起来像之前一样和蔼可亲。刚刚被迫着跳了女团歌曲的河野心灵受到了伤害，委委屈屈地蜷缩在佐藤身边，佐藤拍着他的背，幸灾乐祸地笑个没完。

木全倒是看不出什么羞耻，反而像是受到了刺激，催促着大家再来一局。定下惩罚的时候佐藤搭着河野的肩膀，看热闹不嫌事大地摸着下巴，兴致勃勃地参与到了讨论中去。

「反正是最后一局了，玩个大的。」佐藤说。「输了的那一边抽签啊还是猜拳啊什么都行，找两个人出来，亲一下。」

「一下怎么行，要十秒钟——十五秒钟！」河野把头抬了起来。

「哇，你这么狠的吗。」佐藤在川尻捂着脸说过分的声音里又拍了河野一巴掌，拍得他嗷的一声。「万一你被抽中了怎么办啊。」

「不会的，我绝对不会再输了。绝——对不会。」河野加重了声音说道。大家被他始终如一的自信心逗笑了，还真的就定下了这么一个惩罚，重新分组时候仍然在打趣方才跟着女团舞曲奇异扭动的河野，丝毫没有为这个惩罚而觉得惊恐。

事实证明，普通人类最好不要跟川尻对着干，布丁狗也不要，当然宇宙人更是不要。

分到一组的鹤房和大平在河野的带领下莫名其妙地始终追着川尻不放，稀里糊涂地就飞快地输了个底朝天。

鹤房就地往后一躺，一副「我已经死了不要叫我」的模样；大平「呜啊——」地小声哀嚎着，缩成了小小的一团；大半个罪魁祸首河野呆了半晌，发出一声震耳欲聋的惨叫声，对面的三个人哈哈大笑，笑得东倒西歪纠缠在了一块。

「快快，抽签抽签。」佐藤笑够了，爬起来四处找东西。川尻笑嘻嘻地站起身，从本子上撕下整齐的一页纸递给他，佐藤随即和木全两个人兴致勃勃地做起抽签来，那样子简直恨得人牙痒痒。

「莲君——」

河野脸都皱了，悲伤欲绝地看着川尻不放。川尻被他逗得笑得更厉害了，伸手去拍他的后背，边拍边愉快地对他说：「没办法，早就定下了嘛，要好好履行承诺。还有一个人不用……被惩罚呢，期待一下吧。」

川尻像是连说出「接吻」这个词都会不好意思，行为却堪比恶魔。河野拉着他不撒手，眼看着生的希望一点点离自己而去，恨不能立刻就挤出几滴眼泪，来为自己求个情。

木全兴冲冲地捏着三个团起来的纸团凑过来。鹤房依旧装着死，伸手捏了一个就又毫无生气地瘫回去，河野见求救无效，认命地随便木全把一个纸团扔进他手里，大平无奈地笑着，试图逃避掉木全手里最后那个纸团，仿佛那是什么洪水猛兽，最后被木全和佐藤联手镇压，把那个纸团硬塞到了他衣领里。

「快打开快打开！」佐藤在一边怂恿。鹤房蹭地一下坐起来——他的行动力一直都强得很——他苦大仇深地拆开那个纸团，瞄了一眼，立刻晃荡地倒了回去，川尻眼尖地瞄到纸条上的爱心，三个人一起发出了几乎能掀破房顶的笑声。

「是汐恩啊！哈哈哈哈哈是鹤房汐恩啊……」木全笑得滚倒在坐垫上，还不忘去叫另外两个人打开纸条。

「如果是纯喜的话也不错哎。」佐藤兴致勃勃地说。「纯喜和汐恩不是互相想选对方做男朋友吗，如果抽到的话也算两情相悦了。」

「呃啊好恶心，两情相悦什么的。」木全笑个没完。

「快点打开，不要逃避啦你们两个！」川尻跟着起哄。

大平心脏咚咚直跳。他其实已经把纸条展开了，捏在手心里，却迟迟提不起勇气来看它一眼。纸条在他手里硬硬地支楞着，被他掌心沁出的汗水浸得逐渐柔软下来，他深吸了一口气，惴惴不安地摊开手掌，垂头去看之前就被撞得摔倒在鹤房肚子上，耳朵里乱哄哄的，河野劫后余生，几乎喜极而泣。

「呜啊啊啊啊不是我哈哈哈哈哈哈——」河野跳了起来，去和佐藤拥抱，仿佛获得了什么冠军。木全爆发出一声大笑，朝着大平看过来，大平却全然没注意他，直直地看着自己的手心。

汗水泡软了的纸条皱巴巴的，用红色字迹的笔潦草地画了一颗心，因为被捏得太紧太紧，心型的边缘已经略微有些晕开，染出暧昧的一抹红痕。

「哇。」大平喃喃地说。「是我啊。」

他的手还撑在鹤房肚子上，感觉鹤房突然整个人僵硬了起来。

「是祥生啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……」佐藤笑得直拍大腿。河野刚受了惊吓，这时候反而比佐藤笑得更厉害，大叫着要他们两个快一点接受惩罚，像是他才是赢得了比赛的那一个人。

「你这个哥哥还真的让两个未成年弟弟在你面前接吻啊。」鹤房爬起来，脸上一片通红。「未成年哎。」

「又不是十岁，快点。」佐藤拍他。「十五秒哦，一点都不能少。」

「你们还要数着是吗？！」鹤房恼羞成怒。

「当然要数着。」木全一点也不怕他。「快点，给我接吻去！」

他把鹤房转了个圈，往迟疑着站起来的大平那边推过去，鹤房被动地被推到大平面前，手脚都不知道往哪放，只好低着头看着大平的脸。

大平缩了起来，这么看起来几乎比他矮了半个头，看见他过来又缩得更厉害了一点，忐忑不安地抬起眼来，躲闪着不肯看他的眼睛。

这怎么——这怎么下得了口啊——

他还什么都没做，大平看起来就好像已经被欺负了，目光湿漉漉的，下垂眼看起来又可怜又委屈。他从来没有一刻比现在更明白为什么大平会那么招粉丝怜爱，这样站在大平面前就仿佛把大平整个笼罩在自己的阴影里，大平跟他一比显得又瘦又窄，看着像稍微用点力就能把他折断碾碎。

「你干什么那么委屈。」鹤房咕哝着拍了大平一把。

「我什么？」大平问，这时候才真的敢抬眼看鹤房。鹤房凑得太近了，柔软的刘海下眼睛漂亮得让人心都跟着颤了一下，大平忘了自己要说什么，半天才把话音接起来。「我可没有，说什么呢。」

「别打情骂俏，快一点！」佐藤憋不住地叫。鹤房瞪了他一眼，破釜沉舟地在川尻控制不住的小声惊呼里朝着大平俯身过去——

然后撞在了大平的眼镜上。

他们俩都没什么经验，也不知道接吻居然还要摘掉眼镜。鹤房的脸被撞得发疼，小声哀嚎着捂住了脸颊，大平吓了一跳，急慌慌地去帮着揉他的脸，没忍住就一下子笑出了声，和川尻他们三个人一起笑成一片。

「你在干什么啊。」他笑嘻嘻地说鹤房，鹤房可怜巴巴地对他展示着脸上那块红色。这一下过去之后他们俩奇异地摆脱掉了局促和紧张，即使贴近了也不再像方才一样手足无措。

木全又在催他们了。鹤房抱怨了他两句，眼看着三个脑袋极其感兴趣地盯着他们俩不放。他忽然不再想管那些乱七八糟的东西了，伸手就摘掉了大平那副碍事的眼镜。鹤房轻轻地亲吻住了还在笑着的大平，揽着他整个人把他转了个方向，把那些窥探的视线，全都隔绝在了自己的背后。

-

「就这样？」与那城问。

「就这样。」木全认真地点头。

「就才这样而已就尴尬成这个样子，果然是小孩子啊。汐恩和祥生。」

与那城忍俊不禁，笑着摇了摇头。「好了，我说怎么今天一天都怪怪的，下次干脆禁止早上玩游戏算了。」

「不要吧——」木全哀嚎一声。「那就是以后一辈子的练习都提不起好心情了。」

「开玩笑的。」与那城站起身。「我还以为是出了什么事件……也差不多了，继续练习吧。」

鹤房闷闷地把吹风机递过来，大平一下子没拿好，又按开了按钮，突如其来的冷风把鹤房吹得一个激灵。大平手忙脚乱地扯掉了吹风机的插头，回头看着惊魂未定的鹤房，原以为鹤房要开始吐槽他，鹤房的耳朵却红了。

他看着鹤房边怪里怪气地说着「练习练习」边起身走了，心里沉甸甸的，糅合着怪异的喜悦和冰冷。他走过去把吹风机放好，吹干了的衣摆暖暖地贴着他的腹部，他甩了甩头，想把那些莫名其妙的情绪全都甩掉，小步小步地朝着位置跑过去，全心全意地投入到了练习中。

-

不仅仅是这样的。

鹤房和大平同时在心里说，话并没有出口，却无师自通地感知到了身旁没有说话的人在想什么。

不仅仅是这样的。

十五秒说长也长，被拉长了数更是漫长得好像过了一个世纪，说短又短得可怜，刚刚够犹豫地探出来的舌尖迟疑地缠住对方。

是鹤房先开始的——鹤房觉得自己大概是脑子被大平的眼镜撞坏了。

大平的气息略微有点急，在嘈杂的倒数声里发着抖吹在他脸上。大平看起来人就是软绵绵的，嘴唇也软得让人喜爱，鹤房被冲昏了头脑，忽然就探出了舌头，轻轻舔了舔大平的嘴唇。

大平被他舔了这一下，整个人突然地一抖，连呼吸都乱了。他以为大平会推开他，或者说他恶心什么的——正常的情况下都应该是这样吧——倒数声里他脑子都混混沌沌的，等着大平从他怀里逃开，然而他胳膊上攀着的指尖抓得却更紧了，他感觉到大平微微离开了他，觉得即将要被他所宣判处决结果，大平湿润的舌尖却照着他的样子落到了他的嘴边，也依样轻柔地舔了舔他。

如果说事情的开始是因为那一个惩罚，那当两个人都接受了对方的试探，生涩又缠绵地将这个惩罚变成了一个深吻时，又是因为什么呢。

他们都找不到答案，拉长了的倒数声中一切都被沉默地遮挡在鹤房的背影下。大平被鹤房一点点往里吻去，模糊地想着鹤房的吻也和他这个人一样横冲直撞的，念头浮现出来之后突然清晰地意识到正在发生什么，被轻柔地扫过上颚的舌尖撩拨得不能控制地哼了一声。

「哇哦，祥生好色情。」木全起着哄，即使什么也看不到，也觉得整到了人，因此开心极了。

他们在木全的声音里分开，急促地喘着气补足着缺失的呼吸，注意到自己的手还放在对方身上时，又飞快而尽可能不引人注意地弹开。川尻像是对这样的场景十分害羞，傻乎乎地发出些没有什么意义的惊呼声，鹤房快走了两步，走到川尻身边时终于忍不住回了头，大平有点呆呆的，像是还没反应过来发生了什么，刚好在这时候迷茫地抬起头看过来，柔顺的头发被鹤房揉得有点乱了，在窗帘缝间透进来的阳光里显得毛茸茸的。

鹤房于是像被烫伤了一样又转过了头。

\- tbc -


	3. - 03 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「变态啊真的是。」木全对着分过人群来找他的金城说。「汐恩简直是个变态。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 废话是真的多。  
> 想看团综。想看合宿。什么都想看。

-

抽签。

抽签这种东西真的是我的克星吧。

鹤房瞪着手里那张签纸，如果目光能变成实体，他大概已经把那张可怜兮兮的小纸片给瞪碎了——然而他并不能。木全在他旁边很不给面子地大笑起来，嘻嘻嘻嘻地笑个没完，鹤房把纸条团成一团捏在手心里，把手伸过去掐他。

「不要笑了！」他说。

「我笑又怎么了，谁让你们两个一整天都奇奇怪怪的！」木全灵巧地躲开了鹤房的攻击，往佐藤旁边躲过去。鹤房追着他绕过去，刚绕过了半个佐藤就看到了佐藤旁边正在和川西说话的大平，下意识地就是一个急刹车。

「正好正好！」佐藤见他过来，看热闹不嫌事大地把大平拖过来，往鹤房的方向一推。「刚好是今天新鲜出炉的两情相悦组合，一间房最合适了。」

「『两情相悦组合』是怎么回事？」 川西摘下帽子，边来回揉着头发边问。佐藤揽住他的肩膀，最后往大平和鹤房这边看了一眼，见鹤房把绊了个踉跄的大平好好地接住了，开始添油加醋地给川西解释起早上的事情来。

鹤房其实只是下意识地接了大平一把，毕竟佐藤推他过来时毫无预兆，大平自己绊到了自己，如果他不接一把，很可能要直接撞到墙上去。然而接住大平之后他就有点懵了，被大平热乎乎的身体撞了个满怀，手心隔着大平薄薄一层T恤，能感觉到大平随着呼吸而起伏的肚子。

软的。他想。我到底在胡思乱想些什么东西。

大平的手还环在他的腰上，人看着傻愣愣的，头毛都翘起来，像是还没能理解发生了什么。木全从川西和佐藤身边绕回来，看到大平这样子又笑了，随手拍了他们两个一把，说道：「知道你们两个两情相悦了，不要黏糊糊的！」

大平如梦初醒，连忙把手从鹤房腰间收回来，规规矩矩地站好了。他脑袋顶上还立着一撮头发，这么站好之后看起来更呆了，鹤房强行按捺住了把那撮毛按下去的冲动，尽量装作不在意地给他看了看手心里那个团。

「今天你跟我一个房间。」他说，另一只手插进口袋里，看起来帅气得很。

「这样子我根本看不清吧，什么哦。」大平下意识地回答他。鹤房被他这么一说，反而没有那么别扭了，把那个纸团展平成了皱巴巴的一张纸，伸到他面前给他看。

「喏。」鹤房示意他。他纸条送得往前，几乎要怼到大平脸上去，大平一下子笑了起来，边说着看清了看清了边躲闪开，跌跌撞撞地躲了半个人到木全身后去，挂在木全的肩膀上笑。

「好奇怪啊翔也。」大平说。「干嘛总是说我跟汐恩两情相悦什么的……」

「不是两情相悦吗？」木全反问他，眼睛睁得圆溜溜的。「你们俩今天都当众热吻了哎。」

「说什么当众热吻……」大平伸手打他。「还不是你们捣乱的吗！」

「愿赌服输嘛。」木全被他拍了一巴掌，嘿嘿地笑起来，笑到一半又皱起脸来，装模作样地伸手去捂自己的胳膊。「真的好疼啊，明明是个布丁攻击力还这么强……汐恩！汐恩，你看他打我。」

「你活该。」鹤房丝毫不给他面子。「你当时都起过什么哄我可都记着，你下次玩游戏可千万别输。」

「才不会输的了，我是有脑子的人。」木全毫不示弱。「我看你还是担心自己比较好，别什么时候突然就给我们表演一个出轨现场。」

「出轨又是什么玩意儿啊！」鹤房对他威胁地挥了挥拳头。木全反应灵敏极了，把挂在自己肩膀上的大平扯下来飞快地挡在了自己面前，鹤房眼前突然变成了一个笑眯眯仿佛在状况外的大平，刚才还勇往直前地想要过去打人的心突然偃旗息鼓，像是被戳破了的气球，咝咝地漏着气，肉眼可见地就瘪了下去。

大平眨了眨眼睛。

「你继续？我不拦着你。」他笑眯眯地说，被木全报复性地拍了一下。他眼睛弯得更厉害了，被汗水浸湿了的刘海一晃一晃地扫在眼前，可能是因为经历了练习，连嘴唇也红润润的，就像，就像被鹤房亲吻过之后一样——

打住，打住。鹤房低下头去揉了揉耳朵，想把那点突如其来的热意揉下去。

「汐恩不会再过来的，他就是这么……你又怎么了啊。」木全颇有点无奈地问。与那城换好了房卡，叫大家去拿，鹤房匆匆丢下一句「我去拿」，忙忙地拉着木全往与那城那边走。

「你怎么回事啊。」木全小声说。「你奇怪得不用眼睛都能看出来了。」

「……有这么明显吗？」鹤房苦恼地揉了揉头发，把原本柔顺的头发揉得四处支楞。「我也不是……哎。」

「你要是真那么在意的话，我跟你换房间就是了，我去和祥生睡，就说要找他玩游戏。」木全好心地说。「别搞得好像你在躲着祥生一样，祥生要多想了。」

鹤房偷偷回了半个头，从眼角的余光去看大平。

大平生了一张眼角和唇角都向下垂着的脸，没有表情的时候冷漠又带着点厌世的意思，看着仿佛和整个世界都隔着点距离。他一直看着鹤房这边，鹤房转过头的动作一点也没能掩盖住什么，他边揉自己的头发边露出一点小小的笑意来，整个人一下子软化下去，像是捻开了巧克力看似坚硬的外表，流出甜蜜湿润的蜂蜜夹心。

「不了，我跟他一起。」鹤房说，扭头回来时不自觉地笑了起来，即使他掩饰地抬起手揉了揉鼻子也没能把那笑意揉下去。木全抬起圆圆的眼睛打量了他一会，露出了一个无比嫌弃的表情，作势要从他身边躲开。

「变态啊真的是。」木全对着分过人群来找他的金城说。「汐恩简直是个变态。」

「你们又在说什么我跟不上的话题？」金城莫名其妙。鹤房哼了一声，全然不在意地低头看了看房卡上的房间号，伸手对一直看着他的大平招了招，叫他过来。大平啪嗒啪嗒地跑过来，头发像小耳朵一样蓬松地在半空中一颠一颠的，鹤房对着一条走廊做了个「冲啊」的手势，大平小声地笑了起来，跟着比划了个起跑的动作。

-

「怪兽啊。」鹤房嘟囔着，把背包放在了一边的架子上。

他实在不想想起刚才他带着大平跑错方向的事了。他们俩跑到房间门前，刷了门卡又打不开门，门自己打开了之后里面出来了个湿漉漉的河野，河野搞清楚状况之后又笑得简直要让整栋楼的人都知道了——怎么会有这样的事。

他身后传来了小小一声笑。他回过头，大平坐在沙发上，见他转头过来突然移开了眼神，又若无其事地装作什么都没发生，看似坦然地看着鹤房。

「嗯，怪兽啊。」大平重复到。

所以现在是他和大平在独处。并且还要这样独处一整晚，或许还有第二晚。

鹤房猝不及防地直面了这个事实，险些连气都岔了。他匆忙地打开背包拿出睡衣，没头没脑地扔出一句「我去洗澡了」，也不知道是在对着谁说。他一直没听到回答，马上要走进浴室时终于忍不住回过了头，大平缩在沙发上，这才对着他答了一声好。

看起来像是慢了那么四五拍的样子。

鹤房打开热水，淋浴喷头的水流大得惊人，毫无预警地就淋了他一头。他吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地伸手把水调好，抹了一把湿漉漉的脸，神思已经不知道全溜到了哪去。

他一会得告诉大平这里的淋浴喷头水流特别大，否则以大平那个慢腾腾的反应速度，估计直接被浇了一脸都还理解不了情况，就像刚才，大平缩在沙发里，好半天才回了他一句话，说起来今早的时候，大平反应也是这样慢慢的，低着头喘着气，半天才抬起头来看他，像是被搞懵了，连嘴唇都被他亲吻得湿润地泛着红——

——怎么又想起这些东西。

鹤房心事重重，险些把洗发水挤到牙刷上。

一定是因为是初吻，是初吻才总会想起来罢了。鹤房说服了自己，昏暗的光线和水声让他觉得安全，他把牙刷塞到嘴里，把湿漉漉的头发撸到头顶，悄悄地放任自己继续回想了下去。

大平是甜的。他想。川尻喜欢甜食，房间里总是多多少少地存着些糖果，他怕正在减重的大平饿出什么问题来，硬塞给大平一块糖，鹤房想自己尝到的大概就是那块糖残余的味道吧。大平手缩了一半在袖子里，指尖白得和那块糖不相上下，把糖塞进嘴里之后像是手指上沾了些糖渍，还伸出舌头来舔了舔。

我怎么记得这么清楚？

鹤房有些烦躁地冲着头发上的泡沫，想起大平探出来的舌尖，又避无可避地想起落在自己嘴唇上那一点默许的触碰来。大平像是对他一点防备都没有，就这么傻乎乎地准许了他进一步的进犯，木全他们忙着起哄又忙着倒数，大概只听见了他最后冒出来的那一声呜咽，鹤房这时候再一点一点仔细地把整个过程拆开，将每一秒都拉长放慢了来回忆，却想起了更多在当时都没能抓住的细节。

大平像是有点发抖，也不知道是怕还是什么，随着他纠缠过来的舌尖而吃力地仰起了头。他的手指紧紧抓着鹤房的上臂，越来越用力，几乎把鹤房的衣服都抓皱了，吵闹的欢呼和倒数声里鹤房的耳朵都被鼓噪的血液撞得轰隆作响，偏偏他的听力又敏锐到了极点，捕捉到了舌尖勾缠时细微的水声，和大平喉咙里隐约漏出来的颤抖的气音——

鹤房猛地往后一躲，碰歪了水龙头，被突如其来的冷水浇得蹿了起来，又碰掉了沐浴液的瓶子。叮咣的声音里他手忙脚乱地关上了水，伸手去捡那个塑料瓶，大平的声音模糊地在门外响起，听得朦朦胧胧的不太真切。

「汐恩？」大平叫他。「怎么了？」

「没事没事，碰掉了东西。」鹤房忙乱地回答他。「你别进来！」

大平不再回答他了，看起来是已经从门前离开。

鹤房松了口气，方才回忆时身体的蠢蠢欲动已经在这一出闹剧里又消减下去，总算让他不再那么尴尬。鹤房扯过毛巾擦着头发，有那么一瞬间不是很想出去，宁愿就这么憋在浴室一晚上算了，最后还是屈服在了温暖床铺的诱惑下，磨磨蹭蹭地拉开了门，还刻意用毛巾挡住了大半边脸。

「我洗完了。」鹤房说，从湿淋淋的头发缝隙间偷偷瞟着大平。

大平看上去和往常没什么两样，随口答应了一声后去翻自己的包。鹤房从他身边路过时他突然拽住了鹤房的胳膊，鹤房本就对之前的回想有那么点心虚，被他这么一拽吓了一跳，汗毛都立了起来，条件反射地甩开了他的手。

大平愣了愣。

「不是，我不是……」鹤房立刻试图补救，几乎可以确定自己的反应或多或少地伤害到了大平。他冒失地向大平伸出手去，也不知道自己到底要做点什么，大平却仿佛立刻收敛好了那点情绪，往他伸过来的手里塞了个罐子。

「没什么，就是给你这个。」大平说。「之前买的，你不是喜欢这个味道吗？就给你留下了。」

「我去洗澡了。」他说。

鹤房瞪着手里的饮料罐子，在心里哀叹一声，不知道究竟为什么要做出那么不合常理的反应。大平不在房间里，他终于可以愁眉苦脸地坐下来，扳着罐子上的拉环，发出一声声的脆响，像他这时候的心情一样忽轻忽重。

——直到浴室里传来了水声和大平短促的一声「哇」。

鹤房这才想起了那个流量惊人的淋浴喷头——他甚至在关掉水前还忘记把开关扭回到热水那边了。他一下子就急了，三两步就蹿到浴室门边，一把拉开门，大平从头到脚被浇了个湿透，惊魂未定地看了过来。

「我忘记跟你说了。」鹤房懊恼地搓了搓头发。大平还站在那，像是迟迟没能理解发生了什么，水顺着他湿得全趴下来的金毛滴下来，啪地滴落在他的锁骨间，大平被凉得一颤，不自觉地缩成了小小一团。

「……我衣服湿了……」大平喃喃地说。

「什么？」鹤房把他从水流能溅到的地方扯走，没能听清他在说什么。

「我的睡衣！」大平说，突然浮现出了一个憋闷的表情。「我的睡衣也湿了……」

他指给鹤房看，挂在架子上的睡衣也湿成一团地搭在架子上。

「那你穿什么……你怎么训练服还穿着就去开水龙头。」鹤房说，把浴巾递给他，看着他把自己包成了一个毛巾卷，湿淋淋地在原地冷得直晃。

「我就是想看一看水温怎么样，谁知道水这么大，还是冷的……」大平冻得直缩。「没有衣服穿了。」

「你先洗澡。」鹤房伸手把水温调高，冷水溅到皮肤上，他的心也跟着奇怪地跳得快了些。

「我那里还有衣服。」鹤房说。「等你洗完了之后喊我，先穿我的。」

大平直愣愣地盯着他看，仿佛第一次认识他那样，把他看得浑身都不自在。鹤房最后挪开了视线，甩了甩自己的头发，作出一副「你答应就是答应不答应也要答应」的样子来，毛巾卷大平在寒冷中仍然露出了一点笑意，低低地答了一声「好」。

\- tbc -


	4. - 04 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你要是知道我刚才做了什么样的梦，还会说我是弟弟吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 什么废话。  
> 我不适合写纯情（确信  
> 谈什么恋爱都给我去doi！！！

-

鹤房从睡梦中惊醒过来。

月亮亮极了，顺着没有完全拉好的窗帘缝隙漏进来，落在了鹤房对面的那张床上。大平仿佛睡得不太安稳，在那束月光里隐约地皱着眉，睫毛在柔光里微微地颤抖着，像是染了零碎的光晕。

鹤房憋着一口气，梦里看清大平的脸那一瞬间，他像是心头突然被一整排呼啸而来的火车撞得乱七八糟，惊喜惊讶和莫名的恐惧重叠在一起，把他从旖旎的梦境里唤醒。

梦里温热的身体和柔软的床铺不见了，鹤房把扔在被子外的胳膊收回到被子里，半是羞恼半是赌气地卷着被子团成了个团。他背转过身子，一点也不想在这种时候看见大平的睡颜。在梦中隐约热起来的身体一点点冷却，鹤房瞪着墙面，听着窗外风刮过玻璃的细小声音，脑子里乱七八糟的，说不清到底是什么感觉。

他的世界原本简单而纯粹，却从那一个本质只是惩罚游戏的吻开始全变了。事情过去了还没到一天，他却已经不知道第几次地回想起了那个时候，想大平细细地颤抖着的呼吸，想他最后抬起眼看自己时阳光里泛着水润的嘴唇。背向着大平毫无作用，夜里越是安静他越总是想起些不该想的事情，梦里不怎么清明的片段在不经意间跳到他的脑海里，大平脱力地趴在他的胸口上，下垂眼雾蒙蒙的，撒娇一样小声叫他的名字。

鹤房受不了了。

这都是什么事啊？被迫——或许也没有那么不情愿——去亲了自己的队友也就罢了，偏偏不知道怎么鬼迷心窍就把它变成了一个缠绵的深吻，又在这一天晚上，在绮梦中见到了这一个和他接吻了的人。初吻是这么可怕的一种东西吗？鹤房想着想着，又对自己用「可怕」两个字来形容事情本身而感觉到不贴切，毕竟无论从哪个方面来讲，他的初吻体验其实都不错——

可能就只是周围吵了点。

鹤房憋不住了。他腾地回过身去看大平，翻身的动作太大了些，床垫发出吱嘎的一声。大平睡得本就不太安稳，这时候又往被子里缩了缩，伸出一只手无济于事地盖住了半张脸，试图遮住那一小道明亮的月光。

他的手骨节分明，在月光里被映出一层引人遐想的冷光，越发显得手指白又纤细，像很容易就能被揉碎。鹤房忍耐了那么五秒钟，还是没能忍住，从被子里爬出来，顶着一头乱毛去拉窗帘。

哎，也算是会照顾别人的人了呢。鹤房把窗帘拉好，甩了甩脑袋打算爬回床上去，一转过身就愣了愣。

大平醒了，正往他这边看着。

「谢谢……」大平说，也许是因为刚刚醒来，声音里还带着消不去的鼻音。

「嗯？哦……」鹤房不自在地答了一声，飞快地跑回床上去，把自己卷在被子里。「没事，太亮了我也睡不着。」

他为自己找了这么个蹩脚的借口，完全忘记了自己平时入睡的速度和质量是哪种级别。

大平那边窸窸窣窣地传来些声音。鹤房忍了忍，又忍不住偷偷看他，见大平撑起脑袋来看着他，睡意还没消下去，原本就下垂的眼睛看起来更困了。

鹤房本来肩就宽，又因为游泳的缘故，肩背上结结实实地附着一层肌肉，因而衣服往往要买得大些。大平骨架不小，最近瘦了之后却整个人几乎小了鹤房一圈，鹤房原就偏大的衣服晃悠悠地挂在大平身上，领口歪斜着露出大半边锁骨和肩膀，鹤房只看一眼就想起了刚才的梦来，火烧一样又转开了脸。

大平那边只停了一瞬，布料摩擦的声音又响了起来。

「很在意之前的事吗？汐恩。」大平问。

鹤房这下没法装鸵鸟了，不如说装鸵鸟本就不合他的性格，要他拐弯抹角地掩饰些什么真是难度堪比世界毁灭。他干脆半趴在床上，看了看已经坐起来的大平，坦诚地回答他说：「嗯。没办法不在意的吧……」

「那汐恩是怎么想的？」大平说，他抱着膝盖躲在被子里，头发都被被子压塌了。

「怎么想？……也没有怎么想吧，就是觉得怪怪的。突然和队友接吻这种事果然还是很奇怪。」鹤房回答他。

他心里其实还有更多的东西想说，乱糟糟地缠成一团，他自己也暂时没能分辨清楚。大平停了停，房间里一时间安静了下来，到鹤房几乎要以为大平睡着了的时候，他才缓慢地开了口。

「确实很奇怪呢……」大平慢悠悠地说。「不过也只是游戏而已吧？下次我们争取去赢回来，让纯喜去亲莲君好了。」

鹤房没想到他会提出这么一个提议来，想了想就噗地一下笑出了声。「不错，这个提议很棒来着，一定要看到这一幕才对。」

「别放在心上。」大平小声说，声音被鼻音和睡意染得软软的。「我们还是偶像呢，前辈们有比我们闹得过分得多的……」

「但就是……我也不知道该怎么说。」鹤房苦恼地扒了扒头发。「还是很在意？吧。」

大平又不作声了。他慢慢地把自己往被子里缩去，把自己缩成一个被子包。

「在意我吗？」他最后小声说，中间的音节模糊地吞进去一半，是典型的大平式发音。

「嗯。」鹤房相当坦白地点了点头，承认的瞬间心好像也跟着抖了一下，到底还是有点不自在，又低下头去摸了摸鼻子。「总觉得你存在感突然变得很高的样子，我不在意都不行。」

「我好歹也算汐恩的朋友吧？不在意朋友才是不正常的吧。」大平沉默了一会之后回答。「我也很在意汐恩的啊。」

「啊，对！你今天都不跟我说话！」鹤房像是终于有机会控诉了一样跳起来。「害得我一直被翔也调侃，说我奇奇怪怪的！」

「明明是我们两个都不跟对方说话才对吧。」大平回答道，声音里带着点笑意。「再这样下去，奖要找我们谈一谈了。」

「还是别了。」鹤房想象着被与那城找去开导接吻有关的事情，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。「反正就是惩罚游戏而已吧，没什么大不了的。明天开始以让纯喜亲别人为目标！」

他一副雄心壮志的样子，大平被他逗笑了，笑了两声之后又很快停住。

「睡吧。」大平说。「明天早上还要集合。」

「如果我没能起来的话记得叫我。」鹤房咕哝了一句，重新往被子里钻进去。

「嗯。」大平答应他。「闹钟早就设好了，会叫你的。」

被子的窸窣声又响起来。等到两个人都躺好了，大平带着浓重鼻音的声音又低低地响了起来。

「这时候就看出汐恩果然是弟弟呢。」大平模糊不清地说。「会烦恼这种事情……」

他睡着了。

鹤房被他这么一说，整个人都噎了一下，又不好把他叫醒来反驳。大平睡觉总是团着的，他盯着大平露出来的那点头发，又想，你要是知道我刚才做了什么样的梦，还会说我是弟弟吗？

他被自己吓了一跳，不知道怎么就想到了这种地方去。

我该不会是……？

他困得厉害，漂浮在睡眠边缘时有什么念头模模糊糊地一闪而过，他想捕捉却没能抓住它，紧接着就沉入了深重的梦乡。

\- tbc -


	5. - 05 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他只是喜欢上了祥生而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星沉，无情无义打字机。  
> 作用：给房子大产出非常非常多的废话。

\- 

话不能乱说。

鹤房在经历了痛苦的起床过程之后，迟钝地理解了这句话的意思。

他和往日一样不想起来，只想抱着被他自己焐热了的被子，就这么干脆睡到天荒地老算了。他也不清楚自己到底有没有睡着，只觉得每隔一会儿就会有人过来，轻轻晃一晃他叫他起床。那声音低低的，动作也十分轻柔，仿佛顾及到了他此时可能还在梦中，尽可能地不想惊扰到他。

……是要叫我起床还是帮我睡得更好啊。

鹤房在心里暗自吐槽，终于还是不舍地脱离开了睡梦的纠缠，渐渐清醒过来。他酝酿了半天，最终下定了决心，猛地从床上坐起来，脑袋撞到了什么东西，吓了他自己一跳。

他嗖地回过头去，看到大平站在他的床边，捂着自己的手腕，显然他刚才撞到的就是大平的胳膊。然而他无暇再管这些了，他揉了揉被光线刺痛的眼睛，皱着眉看着大平，问他说：「你怎么了？」

大平戴着口罩，说话的时候声音果然就像方才叫他时一样低。「感冒了。」他说，有那么点不爽地抖了抖头发。

「因为昨天晚上被冷水淋了？」鹤房艰难地爬起来，按了按自己乱糟糟的头发。

「可能吧……」大平闷闷地说，转身去拉自己的包。「去洗漱吧，离集合还有点时间。衣服我过后洗好了还给你。」

鹤房这才注意到他已经换上了外出的衣服，蓬松的金毛在清晨的阳光里毛茸茸的，显得他圆溜溜的后脑勺很好摸的样子。说起来这样的对话未免也太自然了，就像，就像已经在一起很——

想什么呢。鹤房拍了拍自己的脸，对着被吸引了视线的大平比了个「没什么」的手势，晃悠着往洗手间走去。

看来惩罚游戏的影响还是在的。鹤房想，拿牙刷戳了戳自己的嘴唇。

大平看上去都已经完全不在意了，他到底在在乎些什么东西。

他用最快的速度洗漱完，换好衣服，和大平一起出了门。这一天行程排得满，有拍摄也有练习，他坐在车上被晃得想睡觉，脑袋上突然被什么东西扫了一下，是坐在后排的木全站起来，袖子刮到了他的头顶。

「祥生，祥生。」木全叫着。「有什么东西掉出来了。」

鹤房睁开眼睛，看着木全把一个小小的袋子递给大平。大平接过来，对木全道了声谢，小心地把那个小口袋捏住，仔细地塞进胸口的衣兜里。

「是什么啊？」木全兴致大发地问。

「护身符。」大平回答道，口罩和帽子间只露出一双眼睛，这时候笑得眯了起来，整个人看起来有点傻里傻气的。

「护身符？护身符长这样子的吗？」木全仍旧很有兴趣地追问道。「你去哪里求的啊。」

「不是求的，里面是放了对我来说很重要的东西。」大平说着，珍重地拍了拍自己的胸口，力道用得太大了，又转过脸小小地咳嗽了两声。

「对你很重要的东西。」木全重复。「不能给我们看的吗？」

「不能哦。」大平拒绝了他，手还是贴在胸口上不放。木全伸手去戳他的手背，他嘿嘿地笑起来，在座位上小幅度地挪动着躲来躲去。

「我说，这样很危险的哎。」鹤房制止了两个人的小学生打闹行为，把木全往他自己座位上按。「要遵守交通规则，懂不懂。」

「交通规则和乘客没有关系的吧……」木全叨咕着，还是乖乖地坐回了自己的座位去。

「汐恩真是意外的认真呢。」大平说。

他的手还按在胸口上，仿佛那个护身符对他来说是此刻最重要的东西，他无论如何都不想再把它弄丢了。鹤房看了看他，实在不想承认他刚才只是因为看大平和木全闹起来而不爽才伸手制止了这两个人，随手拽了拽自己松开了的衣袖，问大平说：「你吃药了吗？」

「没有，哪有那么严重。」大平略微低下了头。「Staff那里也没有药。很快就会自己好了。」

Staff在前面喊着马上就要到了。大家开始喧闹起来，各自收拾好自己东西准备下车，鹤房提好了背包，回头就看见大平的手依旧放在胸前，又忍不住好奇，实在是想知道究竟是什么东西对他那么重要。

「真的不能让我们知道？」鹤房问，拿下巴示意了一下。「护身符里的东西。」

「不能，但是你可以猜一下。」大平眨了眨眼睛。「如果你猜中了，我就告诉你。」

「猜中了哪里还需要你再告诉我啊。」鹤房吐槽他说。「你当我是傻子。」

前面的人一个个下了车，大平笑着拍了拍鹤房，鹤房从狭窄的车门里侧着身钻了出去。

他是发烧了吗？鹤房想。

不然的话，隔着这么厚的几层衣服，为什么被大平拍过的地方，好像隐隐约约地有那么一点烫呢。

-

拍摄，采访，拍摄，采访。

结束了大半天工作的他们回到了练习室，依旧不能有丝毫的放松。大家各自卸了妆换好衣服，又回到餐厅里集合，准备吃完饭之后，再去练习那么一会。

时间紧迫啊，时间紧迫。河野大声地这样感叹道，引发了好几个人稀稀拉拉的赞同声。

鹤房吃着饭，眼睛不自觉地往斜对面川西旁边的大平身上瞟。不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得大平这一天下来说话的鼻音越来越重了，连咳嗽也从极其偶尔的一两下变得多了起来，怎么看都不像是马上就要好了的样子。

「祥生这就不吃了？」与那城关心地问道。

「不吃了吧……有点吃不下。」大平闷声闷气地说，最后戳了两下盘子里剩余的饭菜。

「这样不好吧，本来减重的时候也不能就吃这么一点，何况你还在生病。」与那城劝他。大平乖乖地答应了一声，又拿起了筷子，愁眉苦脸地继续努力了起来，那样子看着可爱极了，川西笑嘻嘻地伸手捏了捏他。

「加油啊祥生。说起来你这样子还要去练习吗？真的没问题吗……」川西小声问。

「没问题。」大平立刻回答道，比划了个强壮的姿势。「完全OK。」

什么完全OK啊。鹤房低下头去，吃掉了他最后剩下的那一点东西。河野高声地唱着歌，他们互相闲聊着移动到练习室去，随着音乐慢慢地活动开了身体。

练习实际上真的是一件非常枯燥的事情。将同样的动作重复上几十遍、几百遍，又丝毫不能松懈，要时刻盯着镜子，一点点地纠正每一个细节。

下颌仰起的细微角度，胳膊打开的程度，脚尖朝向的方向。他们一次一次在重复中改变已经形成的习惯，用成千上万次的训练来强迫身体记住动作，只有这样才能保证，无论在紧张还是匆忙之下，做出来的动作都是一样完美无缺。

鹤房的汗又把刘海全部打湿了。他甩了甩头发，即使疲惫也尽可能地把每一个动作做到标准。转过身定格的时候难得地全员都很整齐，他们停顿了一瞬间，镜子里每个人的表情都严肃而认真，一点也没有了之前顾及到唱跳就顾不上表情管理的样子，腰都挺得笔直，看起来有了那么点自信的偶像样子。

大家肆无忌惮地欢呼起来。

「今天就到这里吧，辛苦了。」与那城拍了拍手。鹤房抹了把脸上的汗，刚要往外走，就看见余光里斜前方的大平走路走得晃晃悠悠的，伸手去捏脑袋——

他快走了两步，一把把晕乎乎的大平扶住，只觉得大平真的瘦了不少，他这样环着比之前要轻松得多。他现在百分之百确定大平一定是发烧了，即使刚刚跳完舞，大平也不应该热成这个样子，抓在他胳膊上的手从指肚到掌心都泛着不正常的红，像是烧到最旺盛了的小火炉。

「祥生还好吗？」与那城走过来，摸了摸大平的额头。大平闭上眼睛温顺地被与那城撩开了刘海，与那城手大，一下子几乎连他的眼睛都盖住了。「这是发烧了啊。」

他想了想。「谁和他一间房间的，汐恩吗？回去让他好好洗个澡，注意别让他在里面闷太久了。之前Staff有说去买药了，大概过一会就会回来吧。汐恩辛苦了，好好照顾祥生。」

大平道了声谢，鼻音重得简直像刚刚哭完。鹤房认真地听与那城说完话，不放心地抓着大平，往他们两个人的房间走去。

「给你添麻烦了……」大平小声说。

他终于摘了口罩，脸上烧得通红，眼睛里湿漉漉的，抬起眼看鹤房的时候又可怜又无辜。鹤房把他按在沙发上，要给他把所有洗澡要的东西准备好，被大平羞恼地抢走了包，誓死保卫自己包里的睡衣和内裤。

「我自己来！」他拔高了声音，活力倒是恢复了不少。「我又不是已经晕过去了……！」

他飞快地掏出换洗的衣物，噔噔地跑进浴室里，鹤房不放心，跟着他到了门口，对他说：「你在里面要是不舒服的话就叫我。」

「知道了。」大平回答，又拍了他一巴掌。「明明年纪上来讲是弟弟，怎么像个妈妈一样。」

……妈妈。

被说了的鹤房臭着脸转过身，还是觉得没办法放着他不管，瘪着嘴坐在沙发离浴室最近的一端玩手机，每隔三分钟就要抬起头看看，确认大平没有像与那城所说的一样闷在里面太久。等到大平从浴室里出来，他又小步小步地跟在大平后面，一直跟到桌子前，伸手去拿放在那的吹风机。

大平摸不着头脑地抬起头来。

「奖叫我好好照顾你。」鹤房说，不知道为什么把脸板得严肃极了。

「不至于吧。」大平有一点点无奈地笑了。「吹个头发而已，我自己能做到的。」

他湿漉漉地散发着还没完全干掉的水汽，因为还在发烧的缘故，颧骨上还浮着一层不自然的红。一颗水珠在他的发烧上危险地晃着，轻轻落在他的脖子上，艰难地攀越过了锁骨流下去，白色的衣领下随即漫出一点引人遐想的湿痕。

「……那我去给你拿药。」

鹤房匆匆丢下一句话，逃跑一样地转身跑出了房间。

-

「汐恩？」河野在走廊里撞到了他。「来玩游戏吗？时间还够哦。」

「他应该不来的吧，他不是还要陪祥生的吗。」木全的声音从房间里面响起来，门口随即探出半个黑色的脑袋来。「你怎么出来了啊？」

「我去给祥生拿药了。」鹤房把手里的几个药盒晃给他们看。「什么叫我怎么出来了……」

「看看，看看。」佐藤也跟着探出身子。「看汐恩对女朋……男朋友？多好，真的靠谱。你们要跟人家汐恩多学学知道吗，下次再有选男朋友的提问我建议选汐恩。」

「男朋友女朋友的又是怎么回事啊。」鹤房无力地反驳。佐藤兴致勃勃地挂在木全身上，嘻嘻笑着回答他。

「男朋友嘛，前两天刚确定关系的，在我们这堆人面前。」他比划了一下自己、木全和河野。「难道说你要抵赖吗！」

「抵什么赖……根本就没有那样的事，小心下回玩输了罚你们仨互相亲。」鹤房威胁地说道。「我不跟你们闹了，我要做正事的，走了。」

「做正事。」木全模仿他，被酸到了一样撇了撇嘴。

鹤房没再理他们，继续往房间走过去，脑袋里乱糟糟的，被佐藤说的男朋友女朋友之类的话塞得满满当当。

什么叫他对自己的男朋友多好……对队友好不应该是天经地义的吗？但是「男朋友」这三个字听起来意外地好像也很不错。女朋友的话，之前他曾经幻想过，如果第一次约会，他要带对方去迪士尼乐园，两个人互相给对方戴上头箍，像小孩子一样在过山车上尖叫，或许还可以在烟花下接个吻，不知道会不会收获到别人的祝福——那如果把这个想象中的「女朋友」替换成祥生呢……

鹤房站在门前，实在没什么勇气去推开它。他抬起手揉了揉脑袋，长出了一口气，手里的药盒被捏得太紧了，不堪承受地被捏扁了一个角。

根本不是什么惩罚游戏的后遗症，也不是什么初吻留下的深刻记忆。他太迟钝了，人生中属于恋爱的那个部分很久之前就开始暗暗地发出信号，却到此时才被他察觉。

不是在意朋友，也不是处于对队友的关心，再怎么对队友好，也不会在幻想中将女朋友的脸替换成队友的样子。这样一来一直困扰着他的那些事情就全部解开了，他并没有任何问题，他只是，只是——

——只是喜欢上了祥生而已。

鹤房在门口站了半天，像是门里会有什么鬼怪，打开门的瞬间就会把他吞吃殆尽。他最后失去了耐心，原本他也不是什么习惯用逃避来解决问题的人，干脆就握住了冰凉的门把手，屏住呼吸，把门悄悄地拉开。

灯光调到了偏低的一档，朝向着门口，大概是怕他回来之后看不清路。大平已经睡了，在床上卷着被子缩成一团，呼吸声因为感冒而略微有些重。鹤房因为不用立刻就面对一切而松了口气，尽可能轻地去洗了个澡，跑到隔壁木全的房间去吹干了头发，回来之后轻轻地坐在了自己的床边，心情复杂地看睡着的大平。

祥生知道吗？祥生看出来了吗？

他乱糟糟地想着，又想起前一天晚上大平带着睡意的劝慰来。大平睡熟了，整个人像小动物一样蜷着，鹤房凑近去看他，他的指缝里漏出一点点颜色来。

是那个护身符。大平把它攥得紧紧的，睡梦中也捏在脸前。

对大平来说重要的东西。

鹤房回想着他的说法，不知道从哪里泛起一点酸。大平脸前垂着一缕头发，顺着他的呼吸晃悠悠的，鹤房伸手去把那缕头发给他撩开，浅色的发丝软绵绵的。

他也不知道自己该说些什么或做些什么，在大平的床前蹲了一会，蹲得人都要麻了。他站起身来，小腿麻酥酥的，歪歪倒倒地栽在自己床上，心事重重地闭上了眼睛。

\- tbc -


	6. - 06 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「那如果是跟队友呢？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要问我这是什么剧情以及我在干什么。  
> 我不知道。我只是在写废话。  
> 这文我这辈子写不完了。  
> 怎么还没doi。  
> 日子过不下去了。

-

鹤房难得地没有睡好觉。

他在乱七八糟的梦境里来回穿梭，前一秒还在打着棒球，后一秒已经被怪兽追得直跑。混乱的梦一点点沉寂下去，他睡得累极了，满肚子怨气地睁开了眼睛。

他眨了眨眼，意识清明过来的第一件事就是去看旁边的那张床。他之前关了灯，那张床上却隐约闪着亮光，大平靠着枕头坐在床头，正在玩着手机。

「你怎么不睡？……」鹤房问，他还没完全醒过来，问话都拉得长长的。

大平被突如其来的问话吓了一跳，抬起头往他这边看来，手机光映亮了的眼睛眨了眨，眼角垂下去，看起来就像有点委屈。

「冷。」大平说，嗓音哑哑的。

鹤房趴在床上思考了一秒钟「冷」的意思，Staff把药交到他手里时说的那些话缓慢地浮现在了他的脑海中。他翻身起来，把灯光调高了一点，晦暗的光线里他去翻那几个药盒，找到了Staff说的那一种，又给大平倒了杯水，一起拿着走到了床边。

「给。」他把水杯先递给大平。「他们说你晚上要是发烧就吃这一种。」

他从药盒里拿出一板胶囊，把药盒给了更靠近灯光的大平，让他自己看一看说明。大平扫了一眼，确认好了用量，小声地告诉他说：「就两粒。」

鹤房于是拆出两粒胶囊来，递到他面前去。大平一手端着水，一手又拿着药盒，烧得人都迟钝了些，对着鹤房手里的胶囊犯了难。鹤房刚要告诉他把药盒放下就好，他已经低下了头去，从鹤房的手心里，衔走了那两颗胶囊。

他发着热，嘴唇干燥而柔软，轻轻地触到了鹤房的手心，到去含第二颗胶囊的时候，还怕胶囊掉下去一样用了一点力气，就像在鹤房的手上落下了一个亲吻。

鹤房像是被他的热度传染了，从手上一路烫到了心里去。他的心脏跳得响极了，大平离他这么近，他觉得大平一定都能听清楚他的心跳声。昏黄的灯光映照下大平的侧脸线条都柔和了几分，握着杯子的手指被阴影显得更细了，仰起头喝水时喉结上下颤动着，脖子上浮着的一点薄汗在灯下闪着碎光。

「谢谢……」大平对他说，鼻音浓重的声音软乎乎地拖得很长。鹤房把他的杯子放到一边去，看着他越缩越小，眼看着就又变成一个团，于是伸出手去摸他的额头，摸到了高热的温度和细密的汗珠。

「还是冷？」鹤房问他，又把退热贴撕开了一张。大平乖乖地攥着刘海等着被贴，一双眼睛烧得湿漉漉的，贴在床头的样子看起来像被鹤房欺负得退无可退，可怜极了。

「冷的。」大平回答他，见他站起身要去拿他自己的被子，又赶快把他叫住。「不用了，别拿，没什么用，盖得多了也是冷，是我自己的问题。」

鹤房于是又坐回去，盯着自己的手指尖发了一小会的呆。

「那这样好了。」他说，紧接着掀开了大平的被子，自己钻了进去。

大平被他吓了一跳，往旁边不自觉地一缩。鹤房借着这势头往里挪了挪，把缩到一边的大平拉到自己怀里来抱着，手环在大平的肚子上，被大平毛茸茸的头发蹭得下巴痒酥酥的。

「这样就不冷了吧……」鹤房咕哝着，实在没忍住，拿脸颊蹭了蹭大平软乎乎的发顶。

大平像是呆住了。鹤房想着自己曾经看过的搞笑视频，仓鼠被突然碰到了之后就是大平现在这个样子，张着嘴，眼睛直勾勾的不知道在盯着哪，看着仿佛被按了暂停。他笑起来，揉了揉大平的肚子，问大平说：「怎么了啊你。」

大平飞出去的灵魂于是又掉了一点回到躯壳里。他好像刚刚才理解了状况，即使在这样的光线里也能看出他耳朵涨得通红。他轻微地扭了扭身子，说话好像没什么底气，虚虚地说道：「会传染的。」

「不会。」鹤房立刻反驳道。「我又没有浇凉水，不会被传染的。」

他说得理所当然，大平纵然觉得哪里不对，也还是安静了下来。鹤房的手放在他高热的肚子上，没两下就觉得手下的T恤被他身上出的汗渐渐浸湿，大平又动了动，还不肯死心地开了口。

「我出了汗……」大平说，这次还没等说完就被鹤房截断了。

「我不在乎。」鹤房干脆利落地说。「别找借口了，好好待着。」

他拍了拍大平的肚子，也不知道为什么，那些犹豫和忐忑在把大平抱进怀里之后，反而消失得无影无踪。他把大平抱得紧紧的，大平的手试探性地落在他的手背上，指尖冰凉冰凉的，他就干脆把大平的手也一起攥住，专心致志地给他当暖炉。

「明明汐恩才是年纪小的。」大平小声说。「好凶。」

「能不能不要提年纪小了啊。」鹤房说他，感觉他的手指尖渐渐暖和了过来，心情不知道怎么就变好了一点。「才差那么几天而已，你们几个天天拿年纪小说来说去的，到底想怎么样啊。」

「本来就是汐恩比较小啊。」大平挪了挪身子，回过头看了鹤房一眼。「你这么晚不睡没关系吗？虽然明天也不需要早起……」

「需要早起也没关系，找时间睡就是了，反正我在哪都能睡着。」鹤房愉快地回答。大平往下滑了点，挣扎着想坐起来，他把大平往上抱了抱，即使十分钟前还在因为没能睡好觉而生气，现在却意外地心情平和。

「是哦，你在哪都能睡。」大平带着点笑意说。「上次就那么一小会休息，你居然还能跑到角落去睡一会。」

「什么，你知道的啊，我以为没有人发现。」鹤房不好意思地说，抬起手摸了摸有点痒的下巴。

「放心，只有我知道，我看到之后假装什么都没发生来着。」大平说。

大概是因为发烧，他的心跳跳得有点快，一下下嗵嗵地响着，鹤房透过他的背都能感觉得到。他的手指已经完全恢复了热度，指节安稳乖巧地放在鹤房的手心中，鹤房心里有点痒痒，总想捏一捏看看他瘦了之后手还是不是像之前一样软和。

「我刚才醒的时候你在看什么？半夜不睡觉。」鹤房问他。

「漫画。」大平低声回答，把手从鹤房的手心里拿出来，伸手去拿丢在床上的手机。他看上去不太想把另一只手也拿出来，费劲地单手解开了锁，把页面展示给鹤房看。「虽然是少女漫画就是了……」

鹤房一眼就看到少女偶像穿着漂亮的短裙唱歌的样子。「这还是个偶像漫画是吗？」

「是啊，是女主角经历了很多困难之后做了偶像，然后在演唱会后台遇到了男主角的故事。很傻吧。」大平笑了笑，问完之后自己回答了自己。「很傻呢。」

「你觉得。」鹤房没过脑子就接了话，前几个字说出口才反应过来自己要说什么，一下子就有些紧张，还是把话说完了。「你觉得和身份是偶像的人谈恋爱这种事……怎么样啊。」

「和偶像谈恋爱？」大平偏头想了想，又把手塞回到了鹤房手底下。「漫画里看怎么样都好吧。」

「漫画里当然怎么样都好。」鹤房咽了咽口水，紧张得心跳都快了起来。「现实里呢？」

「现实吗？」大平喃喃地重复了一句。「现实啊……」

他不知道为什么把头微微低下了，头发软乎乎地垂下去，光洁的后颈在昏黄的灯下泛着一点潮湿的光。

「现实果然还是不太好吧，特别是这种粉丝和偶像谈恋爱的。」大平说。「比如我们这样的，刚刚才抓住了一直以来的梦想不是吗？如果也像她一样，刚刚出道的时候就恋爱，总觉得像是伤害了粉丝和我们自己的心意一样……」

鹤房其实完全能想到他会说出这样一段话。

组合里每个人都很在乎自己的梦想，每个人都很珍惜好不容易抓住的这一次机会。成为偶像对于他们来说曾经是梦，一旦触及了之后就绝不可能再放松，与之相比，其他的那些事情可能都要往后放一放了。大平平时话不是那么多，却可能是他们里面最不服输的那一个，目标一旦定好了就绝不后悔，外表看着软乎乎的，内心却比任何人想象的都要坚强。

但是鹤房心里总还是有那么一点点不太舒坦，虽然能够预想到刚刚察觉的暗恋就要无疾而终的事实，到底还是有一丝丝不甘心。

我如果再最后挣扎一下呢？就一下。

他低下头看大平，呼吸吹到大平的脖子上，大平随即敏感地缩了一小下。他把大平又往上颠了颠，尽可能用轻松的语气问：「那如果是跟队友呢？」

他可能把大平吓到了，大平转头转到一半就卡壳在那里，看上去像工作到一半突然断了电。

「比如，比如哪天起来翔也突然跟你说，要不交往吧，之类的……」他磕磕绊绊地说。

对不起，翔也。他在心里道歉。如果你这时候睡着睡着突然打喷嚏，可能是我的错。

然而断电了的大平确实因为他这句话又重新工作了起来。大平又愣了一下，突然很不给面子地笑了出来，笑着笑着又开始咳嗽，在鹤房怀里一抖一抖的。

「翔也就算了吧，翔也就不要了。」终于喘匀气之后大平说。「明天把这个告诉翔也，翔也要打你的。」

「那就随他去。」鹤房把笑得东倒西歪的大平重新放好，大平打了个呵欠，顺势自然地窝在他胸前，给自己找了个舒服的位置，手松松地握在鹤房的手腕上，指肚又软又热。

「还冷吗？」鹤房问，去摸了摸他的脸颊。

大平摇了摇头当作回答，人还是待在他怀里没动，手也没松开，只是不再说话了。鹤房心里又酸又沉又有一点不知道从何而来的喜悦，被大平热乎乎的体温浸着，人也昏昏欲睡起来。大平又挪了挪身子，侧脸几乎都要贴到鹤房的脖子上，鹤房把他抱得紧紧的，不知道什么时候就闭上了眼睛。

\- tbc -


	7. - 07 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 皱巴巴的一张纸条，上面用红色的水笔潦草地画了一颗心，因为被攥得太紧太久，汗水将心形的边缘晕出一抹红痕来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星沉，你是一个成熟的星沉了，要学会不写那么多废话。  
> 我是说真的。

-

偶尔鹤房也会怀疑，那一天晚上那个窝在他怀里的热乎乎的大平，究竟是不是真实的。

认知到了这份喜欢之后，一切就再也回不去了。鹤房将这些事分得很清，工作时心无杂念，全心全意地朝着能响彻世界的团体的方向努力，只有私下里偶尔会允许自己分一分神，去思考一下他在此刻并不被允许的恋情。

大平康复之后就还是那个样子，比谁都努力，情绪偶尔低落，却又会在被认为是低落的时候诡异地高涨起来。鹤房想通了之后反而是在光明正大地看他了，经常一转头就能对上他的视线，两个人不需要说话就好像也能理解对方的想法，互相笑一笑又继续去做自己的事。

日子在忙碌中一天天过去，即使老师要求得高，也渐渐地承认了他们的进步。他们这才有了切实走在成为偶像的那条道路上的感觉，各方面的练习都更加拼命，想要朝即将实现的梦想更进一步。

——当然游戏还是不能少的。

「要不然这次按宿舍来分组吧，我和碧海，纯喜和翔也，汐恩和谁，祥生吗？」川尻笑眯眯地提议，看起来无害极了。

「不不不，这么分组太简单了！」河野拒绝道，兴致勃勃地出主意。「把每个宿舍拆开吧，组成两组，比较好玩一些。」

「把每个宿舍拆开……亏你想得出哦。」佐藤拍了拍他，一边的川西配合着做了一个哭哭的表情。「这次罚什么？」

「罚那个！罚上次那个！」鹤房跃跃欲试地蹦起来。「上次我被罚的那个！」

「抽两个人亲一口吗？哇，你居然还惦记着这个。」木全嫌弃地说。

「但是这个真的很好玩，真的。」佐藤拍了拍手。「我觉得就这个好了。」

「那就这个了？」川尻询问地看了看大家，见周围人基本上都一副赞同的样子就也确定了下来。

「莲真的好可怕。」川西说。「我上次没跟你们玩，但是他怎么一点都不紧张的……」

「他当然不紧张，一会分完组，不跟他在一边的人才应该紧张。」金城面无表情地说。

「没有这样的事哦。」川尻还是笑嘻嘻的，示意大家猜拳来分组。

分组确定下来的那一秒大平就不安地瞥了鹤房一眼，速度很快，鹤房却还是敏锐地感觉到了。他看回去，大平已经没有在看他了，低头看着自己的手心，不知道在想些什么。

有川尻带队，赢起来真的十分简单。鹤房一路都只是在胡乱地凑热闹，偶尔给川尻捣些乱，也都被川尻一一摆平。河野难得赢一次，兴奋极了，就差把川尻举起来绕着房间跑。第一次参加的川西稀里糊涂地就输了，半天没回过神来，直到被佐藤推了，才迟疑地发出了一声：「诶？」

「不要诶了，做好准备吧。」佐藤憋着笑。「一会猜拳要是再输了，就要准备跟谁亲亲了。」

「什……这么快！？」川西怪叫起来，回头看自己的队友。木全和金城两个人靠在一起，一个比一个面无表情，大平坐在一边，低头叹了口气，像被抛弃了的小狗，可怜极了。

「是的，就是这么快。」河野同情地说。「玩这个有莲参与的时候一向都很快。我们上次也是的。」

「我建议你们赶快猜完拳做完惩罚游戏，然后假装这事一切都没发生过。」佐藤嘻嘻笑着说。「别像上次汐恩一样拖了那么久。」

「对，赶快搞完算了。」木全直起身子来。「汐恩上次就是拖太久了，亲了祥生之后别扭了一天还多。」

「我哪有？」鹤房底气不足地反驳，眼看着输了的四个人慢腾腾地凑做一堆。

他现在更确定大平看他的那一眼不是他的错觉了。大平委委屈屈地爬过来，又往他这边看了一眼，触及到他的视线之后，又立刻假装没什么一样移开。他伸出手，袖子还是长得挡住了半个手背，在大家起哄的声音里抗拒地晃了晃，迟疑地伸出两根手指，比了个剪刀。

输了呢。

最先解脱的木全一下子撒起欢来，腾腾腾地跑到胜利者阵营里蹲下来，看起了热闹。

「我就知道。」木全兴奋地说，被河野拍了两把后背。「我就算输了肯定也不是最倒霉的那个。」

那么谁是最倒霉的呢。

——显然不是金城。

金城松了一口气，逃跑一样地离方才坐过的座位远远的，摔到沙发上抱着自己的背包，劫后余生地笑了起来。川西还是没反应过来，也不知道自己怎么来玩的第一局就要面临这么一个结果，呆呆地看了看四周，喃喃地吐出来一句「不会吧」。

鹤房还是在看大平。

结果确定下来的那一刻大平就朝他看了过来，这一次没有移开视线，眉眼都可怜地的耷拉着，简直像是在求救。鹤房被他这么看着，一下子就有点受不了了，刚想着怎么样能帮他摆脱掉这次惩罚，一边的佐藤也发现了他的视线，笑着伸手在他眼前挥了挥，打断了他的恳求。

「干嘛要盯着汐恩看啊，祥生？」佐藤边笑边说。「你现在是要跟拓実亲了哎。」

「糟糕了哦，这算当面出轨吗？」木全边吃他的葡萄软糖边煽风点火。

「不然这样。」佐藤去鼓捣川西。「你去拜托汐恩，让他来替你，刚好上次是他跟祥生做了惩罚的。」

这什么建议？——等等，这建议怎么好像真的可行？

鹤房眼看着川西走过来，带着一脸不好意思的笑，充满了希冀对他说「拜托了」。他脑袋里又有点乱了，大平湿漉漉的眼神好像还在他眼前飘着，他撑了两秒，插着口袋面无表情地站起来，示意川西坐到川尻他们那边去，往大平那边转了个身。

川西如释重负地跑了。

大平还坐着，像是也松了一口气，抬起头看鹤房的时候好像多少有那么点笑意。鹤房伸出手，想把他拉起来，看热闹的河野又不满足于当前的情况，一把拉住了鹤房的胳膊。

「不行不行，这样不行。」河野摇着头说。「哪有这么容易就过关的，是不是？」

他煽动地问围观的几个人，不出意外地得到了热烈的响应。

「我想想，要不然就这么办吧……」河野甚至还卖起了关子，把大家的好奇心都吊得高高的才肯继续说。「上次是汐恩主动去亲祥生的吧，这次换过来，祥生主动来亲汐恩好了。」

木全嚼着糖，啪嗒啪嗒地鼓起掌来。

鹤房转头回去看大平。大平低着头，紧张地捏着他的手指尖，捏了两下之后深深吸了口气，慢慢地站起身来。

他伸出一只手攀着鹤房的胳膊，指尖僵硬地绷着，鹤房都能透过他用力的手指感觉到他紧张的情绪。他缓慢地凑近鹤房，睫毛不安地颤动着，还有一点点距离的时候他停了下来，呼吸随着接近而越来越急促，扫在鹤房脸上，有那么一点痒。

他的胸腔大幅度地起伏了一下，像是在最后给自己一点勇气，紧接着就义无反顾地凑上来，给了鹤房一个干燥的亲吻。

嘴唇亲密地互相摩擦过去，分开时发出了轻微的「啵」的一声。大平转向了没人的方向，看起来是在竭力控制着想把脸埋起来的冲动，手还抓在鹤房的袖子上，迟迟不肯松开。

「说好的十五秒呢！？」河野第一个跳起来。

「你这次罚之前可没说。」鹤房反驳他。「差不多就得了。」

大平咬着嘴唇，脸烧得通红。鹤房拍了拍他的后背，带着他坐下，大平忍耐了一秒钟，面对着满屋子人起哄的声音和视线，还是没忍住，翻过身去把半个人都躲到了鹤房身后。

-

「祥生怎么先走了？」木全甩着头发问。「不是说好了今天晚上要一起去吃排骨汤的吗？」

「不知道。」鹤房闷闷地回答，抖了抖在练习里湿透的衣服。

「哦，我懂了。」木全用看透世事的眼神看了看他。「上次是你别扭，这次轮到祥生了。你们是小学生情侣吗？总要有一个人闹别扭。」

「你胡说八道些什么玩意儿。」鹤房有点心虚，伸手作势要打他。

今天的练习量大，甚至有人在练习时把衣服都挣坏了。他练习里出了不少汗，这时候渴得厉害，伸手摸了摸裤子，才发觉忘记把水瓶从练习室里带出来。他跟木全打了个招呼，叫木全自己先去吃饭，回身返回到练习室去，拿了那个被忘在墙角的孤零零的水瓶。

他喝了口水，转身往门外走去，路上突然踢到了什么东西。他低下头，看清了那个被他踢到墙边的东西，小小一个口袋，是大平那个护身符。

大概是跳舞跳得太激烈了才掉出来了的吧，鹤房想，走到墙边去，弯下身去捡它。

护身符天天被大平贴身带着，袋子的颜色已经不再像当初那样鲜亮了，绑带更是已经磨得抽了丝。鹤房伸手一捏，袋口就四敞大开地松落开，一张纸条飘飘悠悠地从里面掉出来，软趴趴地掉在了地上。

鹤房顿住了，慢慢地伸出手，去把那张纸条捡了起来。

大平说护身符里放着对他很重要的东西，不肯给他们任何人看，鹤房知道自己这时候不应该起任何一点窥伺的心思。

然而这张纸看着那么熟悉。

鹤房的心脏嗵嗵地跳起来，又快又急，混合着不敢置信的喜悦和未知的一点恐惧。他捏着那张纸条，来回做了几次心理准备，才终于屏着呼吸，把那张纸条翻了过来。

皱巴巴的一张纸条，上面用红色的水笔潦草地画了一颗心，因为被攥得太紧太久，汗水将心形的边缘晕出一抹红痕来。

鹤房的心跳在这一刻高悬起来。他重重地出了口气，听见了自己心脏落下时炸开一样的欢喜声。血流在他的耳膜里鼓荡着，轰隆隆地传达着他这一刻正在经历的惊喜，他像有很多情绪要诉说，又迟迟地找不到一个发泄的途径，随手把纸条塞进护身符里，大踏步地往外走去。

\- tbc -


	8. - 08 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你看你……你这真的就是在欺负人而已。」

-

大平匆匆忙忙地往回走。

他结束训练之后只顾着快点跑出来，一马当先地跑到餐厅之后才发现口袋边拴着的护身符只剩下了短短一截绳子。他立刻就想着大概是舞蹈动作太大将挂绳扯断了，坐立不安地在餐厅门口徘徊了一会，还是向着队友打了个招呼，转头往练习室跑回去。

练习室里却什么也没有。大平不死心，来来回回地把练习室的边边角角都搜寻了一遍，这才一无所获地往门外走去。

他心里生出一点隐约的焦躁，连走路都加快了，转过拐角时刚好撞到了木全，把木全挤得发出了一声怪叫。

「祥生？你怎么在这？」木全被他抓住，好好地稳住了身体。「不是说要去吃排骨汤的吗，你刚才跑去哪了哦。」

「护身符……护身符不见了。」大平低声说。「应该在练习室里的，但是没有……不知道是不是被谁看到之后捡走了。」

「练习室吗？」木全探头往他身后瞅了瞅。「那你问问汐恩好了，刚才应该只有他一个人回来过。」

「汐恩吗……」大平喃喃地说。

他的胸口里好像掉进了一块冰，又被心口越跳越快的节奏烫得化掉了边角，一边发着冷一边心里又滚烫地延伸开，沉甸甸地坠着他的胃，反而让他怪异地生出一些始终压不下去的期盼来。

他告别了木全，也不知道该到哪里去找鹤房，闷着头往房间走去，脑袋里乱糟糟的，像塞了架接触不良的老式音响。各式各样的声音叠加在一起，在他的脑海里响个不停，他一点点分辨它们，一句句说的却全是他的渴望。

汐恩捡到了它吗？

他打开看了吗？

打开看了的话，应该立刻就会猜到我是什么意思吧。

拜托了……

就在今天之前，他还能用所谓梦想和追求来劝说自己，勉强地让自己相信所坚持的一切都有意义，不能去就那么随心所欲地对鹤房表达出爱和欲望。

然而再一次被选定为惩罚游戏的惩罚对象的时候，当他发现自己的第一反应是向鹤房求救时，他就清楚地知道，一切他所谓的「坚持」，只不过是给自己打造了一个华丽好看的壳，躲在里面拒绝接受罢了。

鹤房向他试探过，而他把梦想作为借口，可耻地退缩了，只敢在惩罚游戏的时候，把满腔说不出的话轻轻化成一个递回去的亲吻。爱和欲望，鹤房如果知道他抱有这样隐秘的心思，又会怎么想他？说不定鹤房也只是那么随口一问，根本没想那么多吧……

大平紧张得呼吸都乱糟糟的，又不可避免地想万一鹤房其实并没有看到他的护身符，一切都是他的臆想，那他又该要怎么办。假装一切都没有发生过吗？听起来好像还算容易，可是他好像再也没法伪装下去了，迟早有一天要露出马脚，如果还是这样一直逃避下去，到避无可避的那一天，又该怎么办呢。

大平站在房门前，这才迟钝地想起房卡在鹤房手里，而他先是忙着躲开鹤房，又满脑子装着被鹤房发现了要怎么办，甚至忘记问木全一下鹤房去了哪里。他泄了气，伸手扭了扭门把手——门开了。

房间里是黑的。

他的心脏悬了起来，谨慎小心地走进了黑暗里。

他像是被黑暗吞噬了，透过门口走廊灯微弱的光线，艰难地辨识出昏暗的房间里沙发上坐着的人影。鹤房正看着他，眼睛反射着那一点微光，即使在这样的阴影里也十分引人注目，大平看着他，张了张口，却说不出话来。

鹤房并不出声，就那么坐在那看过来，大平的眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，隐约看清了他面无表情的脸。他平日里时常胡闹，看起来是少年感最足的一个人，这样不说话的时候却隐约有了些压迫力，大平说不清楚为什么，心头上窜过一阵麻嗖嗖的感觉。

「……汐恩。」他干巴巴地开了口。「你……」

他的话音被掐断在了嗓子里。鹤房站起身，往他这边走了过来。

他果然长得高，所以两步就走到了这边吧。大平胡思乱想着。

他一直知道鹤房长得很大一只，并且还在继续生长，还曾经为两个人的体型差而生出过隐秘的不服气。现在鹤房站到了他面前，垂着眼睛盯着他，他却像是气势都被压矮了半头，隐隐约约地有那么点想躲开了。

鹤房在渐渐长成大人。他想。虽然鹤房比他还要小上大半年，但是确实已经几乎长成个大人了。

介于少年和成年之间的、又青涩又情色的大人。

鹤房伸出手去，关上了他身后的门。

光线彻底被隔绝，门锁咔哒合上的时候，大平被轻柔地按得后退了半步，无处可逃地贴在了门板上。

鹤房的气息越凑越近。大平连心脏都在一抖一抖的，感觉被他拉住了手。鹤房揉了揉他的手指，他混混沌沌地跟着鹤房的动作展开了因为紧张而攥起的拳头，汗湿了的手心被柔软的触感轻轻一碰，是鹤房往他手里放了些什么东西。

「我捡到了。」鹤房小声说道，说话时呼吸热热的，吹得大平的心也跟着七上八下。「对不起，你说不能给我们看，但我还是看了。」

大平脑子里搅成了一团浆糊。他当然知道手心里的东西是什么，那张发皱的纸条，他曾经无数次在独处时取出来摩挲过。有时候他想干脆狠心丢掉，就当给自己的坚持画上一个更加灿烂的叹号，手捏着口袋举起了多少次，却到底还是不忍心丢出去。

「看了啊……」大平不自觉地重复着，完全不知道自己现在到底是什么样的心情了。

他的灵魂仿佛被劈成了两半，一半充满着对未知的恐惧，尖叫着要他快点逃走，另一半却截然相反地蠢蠢欲动着，催促他去给紧贴着他的鹤房一个拥抱。

「看了呢。」鹤房回答他，语调里甚至带上了点笑，听起来亲昵又暧昧。「我能问你点东西吗？」

大平艰难地理解了他的意思，迟钝地点了点头，脑袋刚一点下去就蹭到了鹤房的鼻尖。鹤房小小地笑了一声，亲密地蹭了蹭他的脸颊，他听到——或是直接通过紧贴在一起的胸口感觉到——鹤房的心跳又急又重，一下下有力又沉稳，震得他连大脑都有那么点麻酥酥的。

「我上次问你跟队友交往怎么样，你说翔也的话就算了吧。」鹤房说，声音压得越来越小，在黑暗的空间里伴随着灼热的呼吸，牵扯出奇妙又绮丽的气氛来。「那如果是我呢？」

「如果是我。」鹤房翻过他的手，捏着他潮湿的手心问道。「如果是和我交往呢？」

世界是突然之间安静了吗？大平想。

他听不见任何声音，对外界所有的感知，只剩下近在咫尺的鹤房所传达给他的一切。鹤房的呼吸，鹤房紧贴着他的身体，鹤房撑在他身旁的胳膊，鹤房握紧了他的热乎乎的手心，互相拼凑起来，构成了大平此刻所能探查到的全部。

「你……」大平缓慢地开口说话，嗓音又低又哑，声音闷在胸腔里，想说的话乱糟糟地一股脑儿冲到喉咙口。「你会跟我一起去咖啡厅吗？……」

「去咖啡厅，比较一下哪里的东西比较好吃，之后就可以常去，我还可以给你多拍点照片，随便你做不做鬼脸。如果去电影院的话我倒是可以多推荐一点电影，一定不要去看恐怖片，去迪士尼乐园也不要去鬼屋，放烟花的时候人大概会很多吧，我那里还有多余的发卡，也不知道你戴不戴得……」

他说得颠三倒四，根本不知道自己在说些什么，终于在鹤房笑出声来的时候停了下来。他深吸了口气，黑暗还是在一定程度上给了他安全感，他放下心来，慢慢地在鹤房怀里蹭了蹭，贴得离鹤房更近了一点儿，在和鹤房呼吸纠缠的距离上，悄声地答了一句「好」。

-

「……你轻一点！」

大平底气不足地说着，拿胳膊肘稍微推了推鹤房。

他答完好就被鹤房吻住了。毫无疑问的是他们俩显然对接吻都没有什么心得，只不过这一次时间和地点都适合，他们终于有足够的机会，来把那个没能进一步的吻继续深入下去。

鹤房还是那个样子，连毫无章法的吻都直来直往，近乎蛮横地不肯让大平躲开。大平起初还觉得鹤房这样子可爱，渐渐地就开始喘不上气来，他靠着门板缩了两下，鹤房不爽地把他往回抱了抱，凶巴巴地质问他。

「你跑什么。」鹤房说。「别告诉我你现在想反悔，你要是反悔我就……」

鹤房搓了搓手指，一下子词穷了，想不出要用什么东西来威胁大平，最后只能虚张声势地咳了一声。大平原本就不太灵光的脑子这下仿佛罢工得更厉害了，也不知道要拿什么话来回复鹤房，只呆呆地站在原地急促地喘着气，过了好半天才伸出胳膊抱住了鹤房的背，把额头贴在了鹤房脖子上。

「干嘛啊。喂。」鹤房被他这么一抱，反倒笑了起来。他晃了晃大平，大平散下来的头发蹭在他的侧颈上，痒酥酥的，他能感觉到大平正快速鼓动着的胸腔，心脏咚咚地跳动着，像胸膛里揣了只兔子，想一想大平现在这样子全是因为他，又觉得很满足。

大平还是不说话，额头热乎乎地贴着鹤房，就像被抱起来的吓傻了的小动物。鹤房这么想着，又觉得这样的联想好玩得很，又晃了大平两下，逗他说：「你能不能别搞得像我欺负了你什么一样啊。」

「……你不就是在欺负人吗。汐恩。」大平说，声音闷在鹤房的颈窝里，听着低低的，烧得鹤房耳朵都发着热。「明明都看到了，还要拿过来问我……」

鹤房笑了。

他不知道该怎么才能表达出内心汹涌的喜悦和爱意，胡乱地揉了大平两把，干脆托着大平的屁股把大平歪歪倒倒地抱起来，晃悠悠地离开了门口。大平虽说是比之前要瘦了，到底也还是个近似成年的男孩子，鹤房没抱几步就觉得吃力，跌跌撞撞地走起蛇形，吓得大平揪紧了他肩膀上的衣服，生怕自己一不小心就被他甩飞下去。

鹤房最终踢到了什么东西——可能是他自己的背包。他踉跄了一下，抱着大平一下子摔在了床上。大平被他一压，不堪重负地被挤出了一声喘息，带着点抱怨地看着鹤房，对他说：「你重死了……！」

话是这么说着，他的胳膊却还诚实地抱在鹤房脖子上，又被鹤房托住了后脑勺，亲昵地吻了上来。

这好像也不太妙啊。鹤房想。

他就只是个普通的十九岁的男孩子，再怎么样也没法保证在这样把心上人压在身子底下亲吻的时候，还能心里干干净净的毫无邪念。大平的那声喘息无疑加重了他的躁动，他轻轻咬了咬大平的下唇，觉得再这么下去可能真的就要没法收拾了。

但是现在让他停下来也未免太残忍了，何况他——他真的很想知道端正的、天使一样的大平是不是也会——

大平半蜷着，抱着他的脖子，一心一意地跟他接吻，湿润的嘴唇回应着他的索求，发出小而暧昧的亲吻声。鹤房一下子觉得自己像是在欺负优等生——这么想着不知道为什么反而更兴奋了一点——他蛮横地把大平扳正了，趁大平没反应过来的时候顶开了他的腿，强横地分开他的膝盖，温热的手掌轻轻地落在了大平一直试图掩盖着的位置上。

「哦……」鹤房意味深长地拉长了声音。「这样啊。」

大平僵住了，迟钝地想收拢起膝盖来，却刚好把鹤房的手夹在了大腿间。他不自觉地往床铺里缩去，仿佛想就此陷进白而软的床垫里消失无踪，被鹤房从被褥间拽出来，又狠狠地亲了一口。

他们两个人的眼睛都亮晶晶的，映着窗外路灯昏暗的光线，被年轻的情欲浸泡得湿漉漉的。鹤房简直都不想离开大平一分一毫，一下下亲吻着他，勾得他把舌尖迟疑地探出来，再亲密地纠缠着他不放。大平抱在他脖子上的胳膊抱得紧紧的，仿佛也不怎么想松开，鹤房的手仍然按在他的大腿上，能感觉他在隐约地颤抖。

大平最终还是迟疑着松了力气，鹤房随即耍赖一样地蹭了过去，挤到了他的双腿之间。

「你看你……」大平小声说。「你这真的就是在欺负人而已。」

他话也说得委委屈屈的，手倒是一点都没有松开。鹤房揉了揉他圆溜溜毛茸茸的后脑勺，干净的眼睛里全是笑意和爱意，窗外的车灯晃过来的一瞬间，热烈得几乎有些让他不敢直视，他放任了自己没骨头一样地整个人抱在鹤房身上，慢腾腾地又吻了回去。

\- tbc -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dbq没开出来刚好卡在车上，我觉得我要被打死。  
> 我比我想象中的还要更能说废话哈哈哈哈每次都在挑战我自己的极限……


	9. - 09 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「这么说起来糟了，我刚刚对天使做了那种事啊，要被惩罚的吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞他！  
> 本篇不存在什么刺激的云霄飞车，本篇就是讲两个又笨蛋又纯情的小孩谈恋爱的故事。  
> 我的目的是搞黄也搞得世界第一纯情！耶！

\- 

「你……难受吗？要不我……」

鹤房迟疑着问，小心地伸手去碰大平的脸，鬓角因为忍耐而见了汗，慢慢地顺着脸颊流下来。

大平一只手抓着他的胳膊，另一只手徒劳地拿手背挡着下半张脸，急促的呼吸闷闷的，全被挡在手背下面。他的身体里像鹤房想象过的一样温暖又柔软，被水果味的润滑液浸得又湿又甜，鹤房忍不住又往里顶了顶， 大平随即像是有些受不了地眯起了眼睛，从手背底下漏出了一声带着呜咽的喘息。

他把鹤房的胳膊攥得更紧了。

床头灯调得低，他的手在昏黄的灯光下反而显得更白了，每一个指节都泛着粉红，被沉浮的情欲泡了个透。他手指细又修长，微微地发着抖，用力得近乎陷进了鹤房绷紧的肌肉里，瘦削的手背上掌骨细伶伶地突出着，好像鹤房稍微一用力，就能把他整个人揉碎了。

他还挡着脸，睫毛湿漉漉的，在灯光里泛着一点一点的碎光。鹤房于是低下头去亲吻他的手心，嘴唇落上去的瞬间大平又是一哆嗦，像受了惊吓的小动物。

「我退出来？」鹤房低声问，一只手抱着大平，怎么也不想和他分开。大平气喘得又浅又急，隔了一小会儿才理解了他的意思，胡乱地摇了摇头，拿颤抖着的大腿去贴鹤房的腰。

「不要……」大平说，声音拖得又软又长，怎么听怎么像在撒娇。「你——你别再问了……」

他终于肯把手从脸上移开，黏糊糊地去抱鹤房，鹤房这下总算看清楚他的脸，只觉得他从耳朵到脖子都一片通红，比之前发烧的时候还要红得更厉害些。他素颜的时候嘴唇的颜色浅，常常看起来没什么气色，现在却连舌尖都被鹤房吮得发红，眼角泛着潮，眉头也皱着，像在委委屈屈地忍耐着什么。

「我怕你疼嘛。」鹤房说着，抱着他轻轻晃了晃，每晃一下，大平喉咙里就跟着漏出点压不住的声音来。他心情出奇地好，凑过去把大平压得紧紧的，摸着大平因为呼吸而不断起伏的肚子，又忍不住去亲了他一口。

-

黑暗给了他们一定的勇气，也让他们忍不住想随着心意，让一切事情都就这样放纵下去。

鹤房摸到了大平的反应之后就蠢蠢欲动，只稍微纠结了一下，就大着胆子去解大平的运动裤。大平本能地缩了一下，被他压着又没有什么地方能躲，迟疑了片刻之后还是温顺地就待在了原地，随便鹤房把他的裤子松开了。

他对即将要到来的事情有那么点模模糊糊的预感，又摸不清楚自己到底能够忍耐到什么程度。天呐，我可能会在十分钟之后因为羞耻而就这么爆炸——或许十分钟也用不到。大平想着，被鹤房热乎乎的手掌一点点地触及到裸露的皮肤，身体僵硬得像是被吓傻了的兔子，鹤房察觉到了，动作随即慢了下来，一下下摸着他的后脑，安抚地亲吻着他。

鹤房始终是这样，直来直往却又温柔，会直面一切好或不好的事情，也会尽可能地避免让人任何人受伤。大平伸出舌头，主动舔了舔鹤房的嘴唇，安抚性的亲吻随之变了味道，又纠缠在一起，彼此都不想和对方分开。

不行。真的不行。大平在心里说，强逼着自己聚集起来了点摇摇欲坠的勇气。

他慢慢地把抱在鹤房胳膊上的手拿下来，顺着鹤房的身体滑下去，发着抖去解鹤房的腰带。鹤房看着他，这样昏暗的光线里他也能看见鹤房诧异地挑了挑眉，耳朵烫得更厉害了，忍不住把头往一边偏去，逃避鹤房的视线。

鹤房——鹤房真是滚烫的，半勃的性器弹在他的手上，几乎有那么一点吓人。大平对这些事原本就没什么概念，脑子又有那么点乱糟糟的，手放上去了之后就呆在了那里，鹤房小声笑了起来，在他耳朵旁边亲昵地蹭了蹭，对他说：「你别不动啊。」

他亲了那只通红的耳朵一口，大平跟着就又是一颤，实在是像紧张过度的小动物，可爱得要命。鹤房带着他的手，把他们两个人一起包起来，故意在他手里磨蹭，把他的手心蹭得一片湿。

也没什么原因，他就只是想欺负大平。鹤房想，看到大平咬着嘴唇，被手上湿漉漉的状况搞得不知道怎么办才好了的样子，就觉得心里某个角落格外舒爽。大平平常认真又端正，恨不得连衣角都拉得平平整整的，鹤房反而就更想看他现在这样子，被逼到角落里逃不开，衣服都凌乱地掀开一半——

再乱一点就更好了。

鹤房顺着他快速起伏的胸腔抚摸上去，尝试性地去碰触他挺立起来的乳尖。大平的反应大极了，整个人几乎弹了起来，难得瞪大了眼睛，惊悸不安地看着鹤房。

鹤房于是又去吻他，手底下也不肯松劲。没两下大平就受不了了，仰着头抓着他的胳膊，像是在求饶，鹤房喘着气，又觉得有点好笑，问他：「你不会就要到了吧？」

大平没答话，如果不是被鹤房压着，人可能都缩成了一团。他发着抖，鹤房的手不轻不重地捻过去，他的喘气声里就带出了一点隐约的呜呜声，喉结上下滚动着，轻易地吸引了鹤房的视线。

鹤房舔舔嘴唇，一口咬了上去。

大平整个人哆嗦了一下，发出了一声控制不住的呜咽，听起来可怜极了。鹤房松开他的喉咙，没忍住就笑了起来，蹭着他的脸，爱惜地拱了他两下。

大平微弱地拿胳膊肘顶了顶他，像是在抗议。他的手还握在鹤房的性器上，从指尖到手腕都软软的，在方才的释放中失了力气，没了鹤房带着之后又不知道该怎么办了，只能尽自己所能地尝试着，认认真真地试图取悦鹤房。

他的目光简直湿得能拧出水来，偏偏他自己又不知道。鹤房在他的眼皮上亲了一口，被他摸得舒服了的时候就在他耳边喘息，一点也不肯压抑声音。鹤房捏着他的力道太大了，大平在黑暗中产生了正在抚慰一只猛兽的错觉，又对自己的联想产生了羞愧，有些难堪地垂下了视线。

他的动作越来越慢了。鹤房不满足地拱了拱他，他紧张地眨着眼睛四处乱瞟，就是不肯看鹤房，好半天之后，才下定了决心一样，吐出一句话。

「你要是想……的话。」大平低声说，尽可能作出一幅若无其事的样子，却连他自己都能感觉到逐渐滚烫起来的脸颊和脖子。

「……床头柜的抽屉里面有。」他说。「润滑液。」

他终于吐出了这三个字，整个人简直要被席卷而来的羞耻淹没了。鹤房睁大了眼睛，像是第一次认识他一样愣愣地盯着他看，他觉得难捱，又伸手去抱鹤房， 手指碰到鹤房的耳朵上，原来鹤房虽然看起来还算游刃有余，耳朵却也一样烫得吓人。

-

「你真的……」

鹤房咬牙切齿地说，后背绷得紧紧的。他仍然觉得不满足，把大平的腿推得几乎靠在了胸前，手掌贴在大平的膝弯下，掌心里湿漉漉的，也不知道到底是谁的汗水。

大平被他弄得晕乎乎的，鹤房将他的大腿往上推，他就乖乖地自己把腿抱住，手伸过去碰在鹤房的手上，又黏糊糊地拉着鹤房不放。他人早就短路了，光是要忍着别发出太大声音来，就耗费了相当一部分心神，半天才迟钝地分析清楚了鹤房的话，喃喃地问了句：「真的什么……？」

「……真的很软。」鹤房说，又去碰他可怜兮兮地滴着水的前端。「你怎么这么软？」

大平的脑子彻底罢工，根本也考虑不清楚鹤房到底是什么意思。他破罐子破摔，随便鹤房怎么变着法儿地欺负他，只软绵绵地抱着鹤房的脖子，随着鹤房的顶撞发出湿得让人脸颊发热的呜咽声。偶尔鹤房顶得重了，他就缩一缩想躲开，没等成功逃走就被鹤房掐着胯骨拖回来，身体里烫得厉害，眼泪都在眼眶边上打转。

他昏头昏脑地就被鹤房又弄得攀到顶峰，又被鹤房灌了一肚子。房间里这下子安静了下来，只剩下他们两个人重重的喘息声，大平半天回不过来神，勾着鹤房的胳膊，在身上的热度渐渐冷却下来的时候，不自觉地往鹤房怀里缩。

鹤房忽然笑起来，声音又低又哑的，听得大平靠着他的那一侧耳朵又烫起来。

「真好啊……」鹤房拉长了声音说道，伸长了胳膊去一边的床头柜上扯了张纸巾，替大平擦乱糟糟的肚子。「原来祥生也会有这样的反应啊。我还以为只有我一个人会。」

大平整个人都没什么力气，软软地抱着鹤房的胳膊不放，即使妨碍到了鹤房的动作也不肯松开，像个被扣上了搭扣的大型挂件。他听了鹤房的话，迟缓地眨了眨眼睛，说话的时候带着鼻音，听起来倒比感冒发烧的时候还要重几分。

「我也就是普通的男孩子而已啊，为什么不会。」他说，轻飘飘地拍了鹤房一巴掌。

「不是说是天使么，天使哪里会勃起啊。」鹤房亲昵地蹭了蹭他的侧脸，大平随即慢腾腾地转过来亲了他一下。「这么说起来糟了，我刚刚对天使做了那种事啊，要被惩罚的吧。」

「罚什么哦。」大平也笑了。「给你抽个签，罚你……」

他又去抱鹤房的脖子。「罚你和我接吻十五秒吗。」

鹤房低下头，专心致志地吻他。

「我要去洗澡。」大平说，手指蹭过鹤房潮湿的鬓角，替他抹掉一滴还没滑下来的汗水。「快点起来。」

鹤房又耍赖地挤了挤他，这才慢慢直起身子，顺便把依旧软绵绵的大平拉了起来。大平坚决不要他扶，走路走得晃悠悠歪歪倒倒的，总觉得小腿打着颤，走路像踩在云彩上，于是转过身来，瞪了一眼志得意满地盯着他看的鹤房。

「全是因为汐恩。」他说。「现在都……晚饭也没有吃，明明说了吃排骨汤的。」

「吃不到排骨汤又不怪我，是你自己先跑走的！」鹤房反驳他，不知道想起什么，又显得有些得意洋洋的。「『汐恩果然是弟弟啊，会烦恼这种事情』，也不知道是谁说的，结果比我跑得还快。」

鹤房向他扬了扬下巴，那样子神气活现的，看着又帅气又欠揍。

「现在呢，还是弟弟吗？」

他看起来可爱极了，像正在一跳一跳开着屏展示的孔雀。大平忍不住笑了，站在浴室门口扶着门框，决定不能让他再这么得意下去。

「当然是弟弟。」大平说着，眼看着鹤房像被踩了尾巴一样跳了起来。「不管发生什么，谁让你比我要小八个月。」

鹤房对他做了个鬼脸。大平笑得眼睛都眯起来，吐了吐舌头关上了门，鹤房呆呆地站了一会，一转头看到镜子里的自己，被自己脸上傻乎乎的笑容晃了眼睛，惨不忍睹地低下了头。

\- tbc -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嚯。好像不黄也不纯情。dbq失败了。  
> 所以呢，能开车我到底为什么要写剧情呢。  
> 为了3000字的车铺垫2w5，这事也只有我做得出。  
> （？  
> 存稿没了，哭泣。我去赶稿子了。


	10. - 10 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「以后一起走下去吧？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么时间过得这么快。  
> 为什么人需要工作。  
> 为什么我这么能说废话。

-

「……好大一声，又没有亮灯，我以为是谁，结果是汐恩……」

鹤房推开门走进休息室，刚好听到自己的名字。

「是我什么？」他问， 随手把背包放到了一边的沙发上。

「碧海在说他昨晚的恐怖经历。」与那城告诉他说，边说边伸手把沙发上堆叠的外套往旁边理了理，方便鹤房能好好地坐下来。「他说他晚上那会儿想出去买点饮料喝，在走廊里遇到鬼了。」

「什么遇到鬼……是我啊。」鹤房说着，往旁边蹭了蹭，给关好了门的大平留出一点位置来。

「我哪里知道是你，走廊里那么黑，我只看到个很大只的人影在我前面走。」金城控诉道。「走就算了，手里提着个袋子也不知道买了什么，一转身咣地撞在墙边上，差点没把我给吓死。」

「汐恩买什么东西去了啊？」川西感兴趣地问道。

「我知道，我知道我知道。」木全举起手，抢答一样地打断了鹤房开口的意图。「昨晚我去他们房间了，他和祥生在偷吃杯面。」

「杯面？他们俩偷偷吃杯面不叫我们！」河野叫了起来。鹤房刚好坐在他旁边，被他拍了一巴掌拍过来，忙不迭地躲闪开，理直气壮地反驳着。

「我们俩昨晚上没吃饭的！你们都吃过饭了，为什么要叫你们啊！」

「对，他们俩昨天晚上都没吃饭，还不知道跑到哪里去了。」与那城点了点头。「祥生呢是说要去找东西，走了就再没有回来，汐恩干脆就没有来过。六点多那会儿我还怕他们两个不吃饭饿到了，看了看房间里有人，结果按了门铃也没有人来答，后面祥生才回我一条消息，说之前在洗澡。」

「噢！」木全又想起了什么。「不过我去的时候难得地看到了特别有男子气概的汐恩。」

「男子气概？」佐藤重复道，很有兴趣地从另一边支起身子来。

「为什么说得好像我平时跟个女孩子一样啊。」鹤房不爽地叨咕。

「不是，你别说话。」木全兴致勃勃地给大家讲，对着鹤房的方向挥了挥手叫他闭嘴。「我昨天是找祥生去的啊，结果是汐恩来给我开的门，说祥生在洗澡，哇，当时他没穿上衣哎，裤子也不好好穿，腰带都没扣上。哇，超男人的。」

「我好像懂哎。」佐藤说，不知道为什么笑得快要倒在川西身上。「那还真的是难得一见的汐恩的男人而不是臭小孩时刻。」

「然后呢？」金城问，木全随即挠了挠头。

「然后我就被杯面的味道吸引了。」他诚实地说。「虽然吃过饭了还是又跟着泡了一碗面吃，祥生洗完澡出来还说了我。」

「就是的吧，还说着要减肥。」大平笑眯眯地说。「晚上吃了饭还吃杯面，一天的努力就白费了呢。」

「可是真的很好吃啊……」木全小声嘟囔着，上下揉了揉自己的肚子。Staff在这时推开门叫他们出去，大家参差不齐地答应着，站起身来慢慢向外走去。

「我发现你又不闹别扭了。」木全说，把胳膊搭上了大平的肩，等着前面几个人走出去。大平看他一眼，像是有些不好意思地蹭了蹭鼻尖，小声回答他的话。

「本来就没有什么好闹别扭的嘛。」大平欲盖弥彰地说。

「就是啊，昨天你还先跑了，排骨汤都没能吃成。」木全点了点头，忽然又想起了什么。「奖六点多去找你们，我是七点快要八点钟才去的……你洗个澡洗了一个小时啊，不会泡皱了吗？」

「说什么呢。」大平拍了他一巴掌。「因为……因为累了。」

「累了要洗那么长时间的澡吗？」木全迷茫地问道。鹤房在旁边噗地喷笑出来，引得木全疑惑地去看他。

「嗯……嗯对，累了洗澡洗久一点很好的，会很舒服。」鹤房笃定地回答。

他白皙的耳朵上染上了一点可疑的红色。木全怀疑地看着他，还没来得及说话就被大平推了推，连忙跟在河野的身后往外走。鹤房耳朵发着烫，怎么忍也忍不住偷笑，被大平伸手过来，狠狠地掐了一把他的腰。

-

「……真的，我保证。」

鹤房低声说，声音透过花洒的水声撞在浴室潮湿的墙壁上，嗡嗡地带着一点隐约的回声。

人都是永远不满足的——不如说尝到一点甜头之后，想要的反而总是更多了。

十九岁的年纪，恰好是整个人最旺盛地燃烧着的时候。鹤房一个人待在房间里，听着浴室里隐约传来的水声，脑袋里自然而然地回想起之前的情事来。他越想越觉得大平简直对他有求必应，简直是放任着他变着法儿地折腾自己，被鹤房要他自己抱着腿也乖乖地照做，偏偏还一点儿过分的话都听不得。鹤房也没什么这方面的经验，荤话说得似是而非的同时心里直忐忑，大平却一听就软趴趴地羞得要捂脸，身体一颤一颤的，倒像是比听到鹤房说话之前还要更敏感三分的样子。

鹤房回忆着这些，又有那么点躁动。他站起身来，在房间里漫无目的地晃了四五圈，终于在天人交战里下定了决心，去推开了浴室的门。

都——都确定关系了，我再往前侵占那么一小点儿，应该也没什么关系吧。

鹤房想，被「确定关系」这几个字迟来地唤起了一些害羞。他从推开的那道窄窄的门缝里嗖地钻进去，也不知道自己想要做什么，眼看着大平湿着头发，在浴缸里坐成小小的一团，思绪不知道飘到了哪去，人看起来有点愣愣的。鹤房进来的时候吓了他一跳，他抬起头，垂下去的发梢甚至甩起来一点水珠，有点懵地看着鹤房，连嘴都是张开的。

「……你怎么进来了？」他问，声音小小的。

「我不能进来吗？」鹤房回问他，往浴缸边走去，在浴缸边蹲下来，看着扒在浴缸边上看他的大平。

「没有……」大平慢悠悠地回答他，眼睛看起来有点红红的。他把胳膊撑在浴缸边上，手腕内侧还留着鹤房之前吻出来的痕迹，鹤房注意到了，心里又有点痒痒的。

「那你还问我。」他轻声说。

他蹲着，手随意地垂在小腿边，大平慢慢地把手伸过来，湿漉漉地勾住他的手指头，稍微往自己这边扯了扯。

鹤房顺着他的心意，往他那边挪了挪，轻轻地和他接了一个吻。

他还是不满足，哄着劝着大平再和他做一次，并且对大平保证一定不会影响到第二天的任何活动。大平果然纵容他，面上倒是看不太出来什么，在他也挤进浴缸之后却自动自发地反身过来，黏糊糊地挂在了他的身上，并在他又往自己身后伸手的时候，毫不抗拒地把头埋在了他的肩膀上。

「我之前……忘记跟你说了。」鹤房小声说，在他的耳朵上亲了一口。「我查过好多次的，要好好地洗……」

他顿住了。大平慢腾腾地从他的肩膀上抬起头来，贴着他的耳边说起了话。

「……我清理过了。」大平悄声说。「自己做过了。」

鹤房简直不敢想象那到底是个什么样的画面——光是在脑海里闪过那么一瞬间，就足够让他整个人连气都要岔了。他把大平抱得紧紧的，稍微缓了一下被他这句话闪了的那口气，刚刚给了大平一点缓冲习惯的时间——

门铃响了。

鹤房进来的时候没有把门关严，他们很清楚地听到了短促的门铃声，和接下来的与那城的柔和的声音。

「汐恩？祥生？」与那城模糊地叫道。「还没有吃饭吗？」

他们两个都僵住了，彼此都产生了一种暴露出来一般的恐慌。鹤房的手还放在大平的胸口上，被他突然急促起来的心跳震得自己也跟着心慌，两个人互相对视了一下，忽然都从情欲里短暂地清醒过来，意识到了正在和对方做些什么，又被翻涌上来的羞耻淹没着错开了眼神。

与那城又不放心地问了两声，门口随即安静了下去。大平的手机在房间里发出了轻微的消息提示音，滴答一声落在两个人中间，打破了他们之间的沉默。

大平慢慢地偏过头去，喘息着在鹤房的下巴上亲了一口。他的头发被打得湿透了，可怜兮兮地贴在脑袋上，即使现在坐在鹤房身上，看起来也仿佛是在被鹤房欺负。鹤房一眼就看穿了他的想法，有点好笑地去揉他湿漉漉的脑袋，捧着他的后脑勺吻他，边吻边问道：「你不会真想去拿手机吧？」

「但是……刚才响了。」大平说，像是被涨得有些难受，在鹤房身上微微地调整了一下姿势。鹤房提醒地往上顶了顶他，他一下子又趴下来，受不了地伏在鹤房耳边喘气，呼吸声都发着飘，仿佛马上就要撑不住一样地直发抖。

「……水。」他喃喃地说，话音被鹤房顶得零零碎碎的。鹤房没听清，边亲吻着他的脖子边模糊地问他说了什么，大平的身体随着他的亲吻而哆嗦着，一层一层泛起引人遐想的红色。

「……水要漫出去了……」大平说。

他的手指死死地抓在浴缸边上，看起来昏头昏脑的，像是完全不知道自己在说什么了。鹤房这下满意了，把他睫毛尖上挂着的一点泪水吻掉，做完之后耍着赖非要待在浴室里看着大平，终于被从冲昏头脑的恋爱里勉强恢复了一点的大平恼羞成怒地赶了出去。

-

「你掐我。」

鹤房控诉地说，翻起衣服来给大平看。

他腰上确实有一块红印，或许是因为皮肤白，看起来反而有那么一点明显。大平掐完他之后就忘记了，也完全没觉得自己力气有用得那么大，这么一看就升起一丝愧疚，伸手去摸，却被鹤房一扭腰躲开了。

「谁让你胡闹的。」大平小声说，说话时有那么一点心虚。「表白之后好好地聊天不行吗？哪有一上来就……还两次。」

「你自己说可以的，到底是谁先提起的啊。」鹤房说着，模样看起来得意洋洋的，像翘着尾巴嘚瑟的大孔雀。大平看他一眼，觉得有那么点牙痒痒，趁他不注意时候一头把他撞到在床上，伸手挠他的痒痒。

鹤房不甘示弱，使出浑身力气来反抗。到了最后，两个人也不知道到底都在做些什么，停下来的时候发现被褥枕头都被拧麻花一样拧成了一股，鹤房的衣服掀开了大半，露出白皙的腹部和大半个胸口，随着他上气不接下气的笑而起伏着，被大平拿枕头打了一下。

「不打了不打了。」鹤房笑着说，把大平往身前胡乱地一搂。大平的头发乱得像是刚被吹炸了毛的猫，被他整个地抱住了，艰难地从他的胳膊间伸出脑袋来，在他腰间的那一小块红痕上亲了一口，发出细小的亲吻声。

鹤房的肚子敏感地缩了一缩。

「不要闹哦，祥生。」鹤房警告地说。「我事先说过了。」

「什么嘛。」大平带着笑意答道，还是转了个方向，从鹤房的胳膊下面又挤了过去，小狗一样贴在了鹤房的胸口。

「真好啊……」鹤房拖长了感叹着，下巴搁在大平的脑袋顶上，撒娇一样地晃了晃大平。大平被他晃了这两下，傻呵呵地笑出了声，双手搭在鹤房抱着他的手上，热乎乎的。

午间的阳光透过玻璃洒下来，整间房间都暖洋洋的，浮着一层淡而温柔的光芒。大平扭过身去看鹤房，鹤房的脸颊被阳光映得毛茸茸的，漂亮的眼睛里落了一半的碎光，显得干净又剔透。

这双眼睛里总是饱含着各种情绪，此刻正浸泡着纯粹的欢喜和爱意，毫不掩饰地看着大平。

「以后一起走下去吧？」大平说，伸手去戳了戳他的脸，不得不说他这样带着少年肉感的脸颊手感真的很好。「一起唱歌，一起跳舞……」

「一起做鬼脸？」鹤房接着他的话说道。

「那种事情有必要吗？」大平飞快地接过来吐槽，两个人都忍不住笑了。鹤房的手热极了，透过薄薄的布料也能给人十足的安心感，大平假装思考了一下，勉强地回答他说：「好吧，那鬼脸也一起做。」

「我要给你看个东西。」鹤房说，不太情愿地松开手，从床上爬起来，去摸他自己的包。大平又在床上他遗留着的温度里打了个滚，翻身坐了起来，看着鹤房从背包里掏出钱包来，往角落里摸过去。

「喏。」鹤房说着，把什么东西递了过来。他像是要装作若无其事，脸上却隐约有那么一点红，大平笑嘻嘻地看他，看够了他害羞的样子之后才伸出手接了过来，还没等打开就感觉到了不对，轻轻「诶？」了一声。

是一个皱巴巴的小纸团，显然被展开又团起来很多次，摩擦得边角都开始掉下纸屑。大平顿了顿，小心地将纸团展开，仓促寻来的便签纸上草草画成的红色心形连颜色都褪了一点，边际延伸成了暧昧不清的形状。

大平当然知道那是什么。他的护身符里放着这一个纸团的伴侣，就在不到一天之前，他们才刚刚透过它互通了心意。

「原来你也留着啊……」大平慢慢地说着，翻过来倒过去地看那张发旧的签纸，一点一点浮现起柔软的笑意来。「我还以为只有我……不过破破烂烂的呢。」

「我也要。」鹤房说。大平不解地抬起头来，鹤房于是往他的裤子口袋里伸手，在他不明真相的躲闪里掏出他那个护身符袋子。「正好你这个旧了，我们再去买吧。我也要，要一样的。」

「好。」大平答应他，被鹤房捏着下巴亲了一口。「这么说来，还要感谢景瑚呢。」

「为什么要感谢他？……哦，他提了那个惩罚游戏。」鹤房说着，拉着大平坐下，又把大平当个抱枕一样抱住了。「那就不止他了啊，还要谢谢纯喜，感谢他没抽到那个签。要感谢莲，谢谢他赢了我们……」

「……赢了我们。」大平重复他的话，没忍住笑了起来。「那岂不是还要谢谢翔也他们做了这个抽签，谢谢拓実去求你帮忙做惩罚游戏……」

「好麻烦，要谢的太多了。」鹤房半真半假地抱怨。「总之感谢所有人。啊，JO1真是太好了。」

大平的笑声从胸腔里传出来，轻轻地震在他的手上。阳光把护身符的袋子照亮了，连带着把破旧的纸条都照得明亮了三分。鹤房把下巴搁在大平肩膀上，拿头发把大平蹭得痒得直躲，在满屋的阳光和崭新的未来里把东倒西歪的大平紧紧地抱好，也跟着大平一起笑了。

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了！  
> 又是一篇完结，在头痛胃痛双重疼痛里写完，写完之后居然疼得没那么厉害了，fzd莫非是治病良药…  
> 结果白天出了点状况被迫跑医院，被放回来了才更新，dbq。  
> 不纯情也不涩情真是对不起了。接下来的一篇等我缓一缓要稍微放飞一下自我。  
> 稍微。稍微。  
> 嘻嘻。


End file.
